An Empty Life: Hollow Desires
by WhizkidHV
Summary: Success, triumph, accomplishment. When these come easily to you life begins to lose its meaning, its color. A lost sense of worth, contained only with empty awards, void of happiness. Determined to validate himself, a prodigy seeks the path of the sword in another world, Aincrad. Will he find his purpose or perish in the death game known as SAO?
1. Entry: Prescript

An Empty Life: Hollow Desires

[Entry: Prescript]

A life, one where you have been born at the top. Can you imagine it? A life of elegant clothing, fine cuisine, extravagant luxuries. Even now, as I mention it, you are envious of a life that you may never have. A fanciful delusion you indulge now and then.

Everything comes easy, there are no limitations, no hesitations.

The world at your fingertips... the very thought of that sends you again into a fantasy. Yes, and such a wonderful fantasy that is. But that is all it is.

A fantasy. Something to strive for, an impossible goal and fascination. That is all it is. Reality is not quite so fanciful.

Yes, you would not understand.

To you, that life is a dream come true.

To me, it is an endless nightmare.

Stop for a moment and consider. Your family is accomplished. Your name itself carries weight and every action is scrutinized by the populace.

You have impossibly high expectations to uphold, to meet. With this considered, it is no wonder that they say power corrupts. It's weight is too much for any man, but I digress. This is not the reason why your dream is my nightmare.

Consider further, if you might, the ramifications that come with being a prodigy, with an intellect that transcends over ninety nine percent of the populace, with an ability to succeed at any menial task with the barest of efforts.

A blessing to most, a burden to only one. And there you are, scoffing. "What a waste," you may say. "What foolishness." Indeed, that it may be. And yet it is true.

To be blessed with such talent is a burden. A responsibility placed upon yourself to transcend all else and become great.

Now, recall the life of one in a privileged family. Already you are among the top… but when you are also a prodigy you instantly become the best of the best.

The crème de la crème.

Already isolated by my name, I am even further isolated by my nature. And even then, a nature that cannot be fulfilled. After all, when you are born accomplished, what need is there to become so?

Ha! Even my own mother and father scorn my nature, that to strive for excellence when there is none left to be gained. Is it any surprise then, when I left this world for another? To forsake my old life and begin anew?

No… I do not think it is.

I doubt there is even one who may understand me yet I still hope. If there is… then that would be why you are reading this entry. Hm… I suppose I should introduce myself then.

I am Sen Yuuki, the prodigious child and gem of the Yuuki enterprise. But in my home… in Aincrad, I am known as Kisen. The War Machine who sought his purpose in a fabricated world.

* * *

A/N: So if there are any readers from my other stories here at the moment, apologies but I just had to get this down. Needed to shift my focus for a bit before getting back to writing Scattered Memories. Now for any new readers, thanks for reading! SAO is, without a doubt, the best thing I've had the pleasure of reading and watching. In fact, it is because of it that I'm pursuing my current career. What that is, well you'll all have to wait and see. I'm sure I'll be up on the news soon enough. :p

Anyway, back to the story. This is an exercise in character development and voice. That's the technical reason why I'm writing it. The personal reason is that I'm just curious. Reading about Asuna in the light novels made me wonder. SAO became a cage for many of the gamers, but there were a few for which it set them free. Kirito and Asuna were just a few. This world allowed them to find their own "truths" and purpose. Now, I was also thinking about Kayaba Akihiko's motives for making SAO and Asuna's background when it hit me. "What would it be like for someone who was a prodigy but unable to express it because they were already at the top?" And thus, this story.

Now, this story will be OC based, obviously centered around Sen who is a relative of Asuna, though they don't know each other personally until SAO. It will also be AU. After all, having a prodigy in Aincrad does throw a spanner to Canon events. Expect moments of sheer awesomeness and seemingly gamebreaking moments. It tends to happen around these people. Also, this story is just practice and another diversion. Don't expect frequent updates until at least Scattered Memories is finished. Well, hope you enjoyed this "What if?" for now. Thanks for reading!

-Edited 10/10/12


	2. Entry: First Day, IRL

[Entry: First Day, IRL]

November 6th, 2022. Today's date. A date that would, without a doubt, become infamous worldwide.

The world focused on Japan as the launch of [Sword Art Online] drew tantalizingly closer. Sword Art Online, or [SAO] as called by critics and players alike, was heavily anticipated as the first fully immersive virtual [MMORPG].

A total escape from this world into another, one with elements that could only be found in fantasy novels.

That promise of adventure and glory, I will admit that I felt its calling despite my disdain of video games. Like a siren call, I felt myself pulled towards the game, the attraction intensifying with each passing night. It had reached the point where my only thoughts were of that ephemeral world, an escape I relished and wished for. And now the time to answer that call had come.

November 6th, 2022. Today's date… and the date that marked the launching of [Sword Art Online].

It began as another in my week. My devoted and meticulous father departed for a family meeting of the Yuuki branches, my lovely mother in tow.

Of course, the fact remained that their departure was only to flaunt my name and success to our relatives.

As the main members of the Yuuki line, we resided in a large western house. Though I hesitate to call it a mansion, it could be called that I suppose. My mother and father were overly obsessed with luxury and recognition. Gold-leaf doors, silk carpets, crystal chandeliers. It was a venerable display of wealth. In addition, servants to cook, clean and even open doors resided in the estate.

It was suffocating.

Every day, I made it a priority to leave at the earliest possible. On a Sunday such as today, that meant as soon as my parents were escorted to the driveway by a servant.

Once their limousine pulled out of the driveway, I changed from the stiff formal clothing my parents required of me into more comfortable street clothing.

The tie and suit was replaced by a loose fitting gray shirt, the black slacks by denim pants, and the leather dress shoes by slightly worn sneakers. I also grabbed my bag, phone and wallet before heading towards the back entrance, ignoring the overt and gaudy nature of my 'home' as I did.

"Ah! Sen-sama, are you leaving already?"

I glanced back at the feminine voice. Another of our servants. She always made an effort to reach out to me… Tsuki was her name.

All of our servants were attractive, a stark requirement of both my parents. They said it was to "give the appearance of a well refined and cultured family". How it just didn't show vanity was something I never understood.

Most of the servants were older but Tsuki was quite young, around my age if I recall correctly. I often wondered why she deigned to be in my family's employment when it was obvious that she could have had a more fulfilling career as a model of sorts.

"Master Sen?"

I blinked and gave a curt nod. "Yes," I said. "I will call when I return."

I caught a brief glimpse of her bow before I turned back and walked out the door. Always so dutiful Tsuki was. Yet it would be better if she smiled more often. A pity that it was probably against her contract.

The Yuuki estate towered above the surrounding town on its elevated pedestal at the top of a hill, another vanity of my parents. This showed our position in society, or that is what I was told. Regardless, I left it behind without a backwards glance as I headed towards my destination.

The [Dicey Café], a popular location in the town, took a mere ten minutes to reach on foot. The owners, Andrew Millers and his wife, knew me well from my frequent appearances and I, in turn, knew them.

A few weeks prior Andrew, or Andy as he tells me to call him, mentioned the upcoming [Sword Art Online] and the [NerveGear]. In a gesture of goodwill, or so I was told, Andy promised to procure a copy of both for "his favorite customer", myself, on the release date.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. In my reverie, I had arrived. I opened the door, a soft chime indicating my entrance.

"Welcome to the- Oh! Sen-kun! Welcome back!"

I gave a small smile and bowed to the energetic woman. "Mills-san. I'm back."

Andy's wife, and co-owner of this café, greeted me upon my entrance. A kind woman, always attempting to mother me every visit. It was nice, though almost every bit as suffocating as my home… and I often wondered how much of it was sincere. Nevertheless, I enjoyed seeing her when I frequented their café.

Although it puzzled me how such a traditional Japanese woman could have met and married Andrew, a man that could have walked out of the alleyways of Brooklyn in America. With his tall build and African appearance, the Mills made for an odd couple. Still, they were very amicable people.

"Andy is waiting for you out back. Make yourself at home! You're always welcome here!"

I nodded. "Thank you Mills-san but do not mind me. I will not be here long."

The café was occupied to its fullest today, likely due to [SAO]'s launch, and I did not want to trouble the Mills more than I must. Because of that, I set a brisk pace towards the back room without waiting for her reply. It would not do to keep her away from her duties too long.

Andy was occupied with his [NerveGear], oblivious to the world, when I entered. A glance at my phone showed me that less than half an hour remained until [SAO] would launch its servers. I muttered a quick word of thanks to him and left the room, taking my own copy of the [NerveGear] and [SAO] that lay not far from the door.

A short parting with Mills-san and then I was on my way back to my 'home'.

How I loathed that place. But at the least, I would not be there much longer.

I looked at the bundle in my hands and smiled. The key and gateway to another realm, those were what I now carried. Anticipation would be the incorrect word to depict my feelings at the moment. Eagerness was not quite right either.

Expectation. Yes, that was what I felt. My body, my mind, my very being was already in that far-off realm. Only a matter of time and distance remained until I reached that reality.

I called Tsuki once I returned to the estate and she escorted me to my room. No words were exchanged between us as I was too occupied with the thought of entering that [Other World].

She departed to her other duties once we had arrived at the door to my room.

I scoffed at the sight of the gilded door in front of me and then entered.

Immediately, the tension in my body faded. This was my sanctuary, the only place I could truly call my own.

In this room, I reigned supreme and it showed in the room's furnishings. If my parents were to enter, I was sure that they would instantly call for new décor. It was fortunate then that they would not, enter that is.

Every object in this room was crafted or earned with my own hands. The bed frame, machined and assembled by myself as a summer project the year before. The metal decorations, a project of the following spring. My mattress, earned from my wages working an online job. My shelf, desk, books… all of the décor was mine, earned with my own talents.

Together, the room gave me a mild sense of content and peace. Yet, I was about to enter a realm where I could gain an even greater sense of satisfaction.

A new challenge to overcome… no, the only challenge I could ever meet. A challenge without meddling from my parents. A challenge that I could complete with my talents and not just name.

A whole world to explore and maybe even conquer… no, that would be much more enjoyable in reality. Perhaps if this does not sate me…

I opened the boxes of the [NerveGear] and [SAO]. Andy had explained the basics on how to set up the device and game the day prior, something I did now.

I placed the ROM into the helmet and placed the device on my head, securing its straps and lowering the visor. I ensured it was on and laid on my bed, my heart pounding at the thought of finally escaping this world, even if for a short moment.

"Link Start!"

With those words, the world faded into a splash of colors.

I registered my character as [Kisen], a portmanteau of my name, Sen, and Yuuki, in Romaji. A few moments later, after orienting the device, and I was standing in the center of a packed plaza.

This was it. This was my world… my home.

* * *

A/N: I hate having just one chapter up that doesn't have anything plot-wise, so here's this. I'm heading back to Scattered Memories now, so see you all later.

-Edited 10/10/12


	3. Entry: First Day, Aincrad

[Entry: First Day_, _Aincrad]

As I looked around this [Starting City], I could not help but marvel the brilliance of Kayaba Akihiko. Everything was incredibly life-like, perhaps even more vivid than reality itself. Soft renaissance music played from musicians scattered around the town, providing a musical background to the already lively plaza. The smell of freshly baked bread drifted through the air, mingling with other sweet smells that I couldn't identify. The warm sunlight and breeze played against each other as they brushed against my skin. Even taste was incorporated, as the air here tasted sweeter and more pure than anywhere I've ever been.

"Amazing." I shook my head to rid my momentarily lapse of focus. That was unforgiveable. I needed to always be in control. I began walking, intent on familiarizing myself with this world, with [Aincrad]. Looking around, I decided to head down a random alleyway. As large as this city was, there was a high possibility of getting lost. Fortunately, there was a command to call a map of the city should that occur. It was marked with many useful icons, such as the major inn and shops. Yet, though they were marked, I did not want to rely on a crutch such as that. In the end, over reliance on a tool for something that could easily be done yourself was foolish.

I walked by other players along my way but ignored them. I had no intentions of making acquaintances in this world. No, I would rise to the top on my own strength and skills. Alone. My aloof expression deterred all who would think of approaching me, something I was glad for. Only when I was great, only then would I allow myself to rest.

Eventually, the number of players thinned as I wandered far away from the [Starting Plaza]. I still saw one or two wandering about, yet those appeared to already know their way around the city. Beta testers of the game most likely. Despite the few players, there were still quite a large number of people milling about. Those were the [NPCs], artificial characters borne in this world. A far cry from actual humans but still a convincing mimicry, at least from appearances alone. Only from their gray markers could I identify them.

I stopped for a moment as I passed a shop, glancing at my appearance in this virtual world. Dark brown bangs and slightly long hair danced lightly as the gentle breeze played with it. Sparkling emerald eyes, so unlike my own pale brown pair, peered back at me. And yet the face, while slightly altered, was my own. The same accursed face that had always drawn so much attention to me, despite my attempts to hide it. While I didn't dislike my looks, I seemed to always be recognized where I went. Heads turned and whispers started, no doubt about the famous heir who was first in line to inherit the RECTO enterprise.

A quick glance at the time display in the corner of my eyes indicated that it was 2:45. I sighed and decided to enter the shop. I had been walking for well over an hour and a half without finding any satisfactory stores. This was far enough.

The shopkeeper, a western looking woman of fair appearance, greeted me as I entered. I nodded a reply in habit and surveyed the wares. Swords, shields, armor, potions, all types of items were on sale. I decided to purchase a [Copper sword] after a moment of contemplation, selling the majority of my equipment to afford it. In the end, I was left walking out of the store wearing only a plain gray shirt and pants, less than 10 col, the currency in this world, and two swords. I decided to forgo a shield for the simple purpose of focusing on pure attacking power. While wielding two [One-handed short swords] would not enable me to use the distinct feature of this world, that of the super human [Sword Skills] that replaced magic, it would allow me to fight with my own strength and measure my standing in this world.

A fair bit of walking later led me to the fields around the [Starting City]. There were plenty of players out hunting already but I managed to find an isolated spot for myself. Blue boars roamed here, so called [Frenzy boars] by the system.

I flinched as one turned its attention towards me and berated myself for allowing that reaction. These boars were intimidating, that was a given. They were as big as an average man's torso and looked like they could easily tear me apart. However, that was something I could not allow. I was here to make a name for myself as someone great. Someone who could be said to be legendary. I would not allow a lowly creature as a boar stand in my way.

I drew my swords and took a deep breath to calm myself. This was the first obstacle on my path. I would overcome it.

"I will carve my fate with my own hands!"

With that as my battle cry, I charged the nearest boar swinging my left sword to attack. The boar stumbled for a moment, surprised by my ambush. A bar appeared above it, signifying the health remaining. It was full save for a tiny sliver where it had been shaved away. My attack had been about as effective as tapping it.

"Eh?" I took a step back in confusion and was rammed by the now enraged boar. I flew back a good meter or two, my body hitting the earth with a merciless thud. Thankfully, pain did not exist in this world. At least not from combat. Still, I was shaken and disoriented from flying through the air. Miraculously, I had not let go of either of my blades.

I let out a groan and got back to my feet. The boar was already in the middle of another charge, this time with its tusks lowered. I stepped to the side, ready for its attack this time, and met it with a horizontal slash from my right blade. An encouraging _thud_ sounded from the contact and a splash of light indicated I had dealt an effective blow. This time I didn't pause and immediately followed with a second strike from my other blade. The same effects from earlier occurred, indicating I had dealt yet another effective strike.

The boar was pushed back a meter, stunned from my latest attack. I risked a glance at its hp to see it had only decreased a marginal fraction. Not even an eighth. I sighed. This was going to be a long fight.

I finally beat the boar after a lengthy struggle of almost an hour. It was a terribly difficult fight, even if I knew what I was supposed to do. The boar could only attack with its tusks and by charging so evasion should have been an easy thing. Then from there, countering with at least one of my two swords should have been even easier. I had been quickly disillusioned of that notion after having my health reduced to a mere red sliver. I also had a sinking notion that I had been seen in my struggle, a moment of weakness I did not want to be seen.

I sighed as I waited for my health to slowly regenerate. Perhaps it wasn't the most brilliant idea to sell everything when I did not even know how to properly use a sword.

The theory I had was sound. Use two swords and continually counter while parrying with the opposite blade. The opponent should be unable to react if I didn't stop my assault. The problems came during the application of this theory. I had forgotten that the opponents would be moving targets and trying to take my life as well. Also, the movements I wanted to perform were unfamiliar, too foreign. There was too much of a delay during the time I calculated the best course of action to the time I moved my body to perform it. This lag was a fatal flaw in my plans.

The grunting of the [Frenzy Boars] brought my attention back to the field. I readied my swords and faced the nearest monster again. "Nothing left for it," I said. I swung my right sword in a horizontal strike before continuing with a vertical slash from the left. "Nothing except hard work!"

This was good. Something I couldn't instantly comprehend or perform. A challenge. "Now, come at me!"

I blinked as my surroundings came into focus. I was back in the [Starting Plaza] after losing all of my health points to the second [Frenzy Boar]. A fantastic failure it was. Thankfully there were only a few NPCs in the plaza. It appeared that all of the players had wandered off long ago.

I got to my feet and began walking to the hunting grounds again when I heard it. The chiming of church bells. Instinctively, I turned towards the source of the sound. I was met with flashes of light as hundreds, no thousands of players, were teleported here. I wondered for a brief moment whether it was an elaborate scheme like those so called flash mobs that appeared in the streets. That notion was quickly evaporated when mutters turned into shouts of confusion and anger.

Shouts like, "What's happening?"

"Can't they fix this?"

"Get the hell out here, GMs!"

I was confused. Just what had happened? There was a possibility of a system error that required the players to be teleported here but I found it highly unlikely. Kayaba would not have allowed it. He was a man with high caliber, a fitting rival if I ever wished to pursue that path. He would have ensured no such errors were present. But then what was the cause for this mass teleport?

"Ah, look up!"

A shout that had somehow risen above the others. I snapped my head upwards and saw what had drawn that person's eyes. There, across the bottom of the next floor, was a crimson pattern spreading across its entirety. The words [Warning] and [System Announcement] written end on end. And then, from the middle of the pattern, oozed a crimson fluid consistent with blood. I almost turned away from the eerie sight but forced myself to watch. I would not be cowed, especially if this was part of Kayaba's agenda.

It was. The liquid formed into a twenty-meter tall figure with a hooded robe draped around it. Kayaba spoke to us through this form, welcoming us to his world. He explained how we were caged, locked inside this virtual reality through the [NerveGear] we had interfacing with our bodies in reality. How this false reality would become our own, as the termination of our health points would equal the termination of our lives. And to prove it all, he gave us a gift. A [Mirror] that reflected our true forms.

Standing underneath the crimson sky, I saw myself, Sen Yuuki, reflected in the mirror. The heir of the Yuuki enterprise. The prodigy that had fled to this world to escape reality. My dark brown hair pulled to one side, pale brown eyes bordering on gray looking back with shock first, then acceptance. I had wished to start anew, in a place where I could make my own path. I had that chance.

However, I was not about to foolishly leave the city. No, I would not without proper preparation. I was lucky that I had not been inflicted with the [Death Penalty] this game now held when I lost earlier. A moment later and I would have been a casualty. My life, left unfulfilled. I would not allow that.

I made a plan as I began walked away from the crowd, the lost sheep waiting for a miracle. Sword skills were only an aid in this world, a false premise that gave the illusion of power. In this new reality, sword skills would become power for the weak. The masses. I would not fall to that crowd. I would not rely on power that was not my own.

Yet, as I was, I would fall. I had done so already, failing against my second opponent. Not even my third but my second. It was pathetic. No, I would not leave. Until I could move my blades with the same speed and power as that of a sword skill, until I could match those that would rely on the system I would not depart.

I knew that once I could, I would be unparalleled. But I had no illusions of grandeur. No, to reach that level would require months, if not years of dedicated practice. Thankfully, the only limitations on our movements and fighting capacity in this world should only be in our mind. Repeating the same motion continuously over a long period of time should cause it to reach speeds and power impossible in reality. In other words, I had only to mindlessly perform the same task days on end in order to match the speed of a sword skill. Eventually.

I gripped my swords with renewed determination as I looked for a practice ground, a place free of monsters and witnesses to hone my skills.

Yes, I would become great even as others berated me for being foolish. For turning my back on power that I could use without consequence. It did not matter. I had enough of borrowed power in reality. It was time to make my own strength, starting from the basics if I must. It would take time but in this world I had all the time I needed.

I stopped as I came across a dilapidated inn called the [Warrior's Way] in the shadowy parts of the city. I reserved a room from the shady looking innkeeper and locked myself inside of it. Drawing my blades, I mimicked a basic sword skill I had seen used by other players. I wielded the [Copper sword] in my dominant left hand and the [Small sword] in my right. First, left to right and then right to left, alternating blades. I lost track of time, too focused on my blades clumsily cutting through the air. I would not stop until those actions were clean, steady. Until my blades were an extension of my own arms as they swept across the space in front of me. When they were… well, I would think of the future then. For now, the feeling of blades in my hands, the exertion on my body as those blades cut through the air, those were enough. Yes, that was enough. Even if the action itself held no meaning…

* * *

A/N: Alright, I changed my mind. I think I'll be working on this alongside Scattered memories. It will have shorter chapters, but they should be updated more often and quickly. Critique in the form of a review is awesome. Encouragement in the form of a review is welcome as well. They both help inspire me and give motivation to write and improve. Well, I hope anyone who's reading this enjoyed it. If not, well I thank you for taking the time to read it as well. WhizkidHV, logging out. See you all next time.


	4. Entry: First Steps

[Entry: First steps]

It was a week and a half before I set out from the [Starting City]. By that time, I had succeeded in mimicking the [Horizontal] skill with a sword in either hand. No, to say that I had just mimicked it was incorrect. I was not bound by the [System Assist] and its forced movements. What I now possessed was a versatile tool I could utilize in any situation.

Truthfully, I would have preferred having [Slant] and [Vertical] mimicked as well before I set out on my journey but I could no longer afford to do so. My col had finally run out, despite the affordable lodging rate of a single col each day for my room in the [Warrior's Way]. Thankfully, food had been provided with the room. A soggy, moldy and absolutely horrendous piece of bread but it was food nonetheless. Had it not… well, I suppose I would have accelerated my plans.

I departed early in the morning after giving thanks to the shady innkeeper of the Warrior's Way. He grunted a reply and sent me on my way with another moldy bread piece and a slight smirk. His actions made me wonder if Kayaba's NPCs were capable of emotions and thought. It was unreasonable, yet I could not help but feel that the innkeeper was mocking me behind that smug face of his.

As I walked through the city, I noticed how subdued it was compared to when I had last seen it. It was still lively because of the automated activity but the players', the human activity was missing. Many of the players I saw appeared glazed, disbelieving. Waiting for a miracle that would never come. I thought it was pathetic. But humans adapt. Within another month, or even sooner if the boss was found and defeated, these people would be back on their feet. Some more players would set out and try to make their mark. It was only a matter of time. Human nature. And if they did not adapt… well, they could keep praying to their deities.

My destination was the [Hunting Grounds] where I suffered my first death. This time, I would not be defeated. No, the boars would rue the day they ever slighted [Kisen].

There were other players in the field when I arrived. They used the basic attacks bestowed with the [One-handed straight sword] skill, coordinating their strikes so that the required [Cooling Time] of their skills did not leave them open for a counter from any [Frenzy Boars]. I admit, it was a valid strategy: make up for individual weaknesses with numbers.

It was beneficial to form a [party] with other players, more so now that the loss of your health points meant the loss of your life. Gradually, you would become stronger and gain funds. Also, the safety that came with numbers was yet another lifeline to prevent your death. Statuses that would cripple a solo player like myself, such as paralysis, were no problem since your partners could protect you until it faded.

I could not empathize with that style of battle, of having to rely on others for strength. This game did not give bonuses for fighting in parties, instead splitting the rewards evenly among each player. It was better, therefore, to fight alone and compile all of the rewards for yourself. The catch came in the fact that the risk of death would increase exponentially as the game continued and the enemies became both stronger and faster.

"Hey guys! Look at that noob over there!"

I blinked in confusion as I registered the speaker and his words. It was an uncouth, spiky haired youth. The other players had turned at his words and stared at me with varying looks of disdain, sympathy, and even happiness. I was surprised there were none of recognition. The fact that no females were among their presence likely contributed to that. I was always spotted whenever one saw my face for some reason or another.

I shook my head and gave a cold glare at the players before turning my back on them. I drew my blades, first copper from my dominant left and then beginner from my right.

"Hey wait! You shouldn't fight with those! There aren't any sword skills you can use with two swords!"

One of the players had called out.

"Ah, let him learn his lesson." That came from the first player who had spoken, that spiky haired youth. "Serves him right."

"But-"

I approached one of the boars and quickly executed a four hit horizontal combo. The sound of shattering glass stunned them into silence. I glanced at the [Results Screen] that appeared with the death of the [Frenzy Boar]. A few pieces of col and a meager amount of experience points. It would not benefit me to continue hunting here. Too much time would be wasted. The simplistic attack patterns of the boars was also bad for actual combat experience. Too easy to predict and avoid. Well, at least now after my preparations.

"Impossible!"

"That guy- He just beat the monster without sword skills! Is he… A beta tester!?"

I ignored the shouts of disbelief and began walking north, towards this floor's dungeon. Assuming that this first floor is fairly linear, there should be another village in that direction. Logically, there should be at least one rest stop and side dungeon before the final one. Kayaba was an avid gamer, if I recalled correctly, and this was the first dungeon. He wouldn't diverge from the basic design of a fantasy game too much.

"Hey wait!"

I continued walking.

"I said wait you beta tester scum!"

I stopped and turned around. That spiky haired player glared at me, his sword pointed in a threatening gesture.

"You can't just leave us behind you bastard! Take responsibility!"

The other players looked on expectedly. Did they believe, truly believe that I would care? And that the beta testers should as well?

"Pathetic." I looked at each player and scoffed. "Utterly pathetic." I turned back and walked.

"Wha- You! Who do you think you are?!"

I never looked back as I continued onwards. "I am Kisen. Not a beta tester, nor a player. I am a legend, one who will carve his fate upon this very world."

I left before any disparaging marks could come my way. It was not that I feared them. It was that their presence irritated me beyond belief. To believe that others held responsibility for their own lives, their own actions. Beta tester or not, I was tempted to cut them down where they stood. Their words, their actions, their very demeanor clashed with everything I stood for. To wish for another's power, to want protection by those stronger than your own self. Like I stated. It was pathetic. Utterly pathetic. Why did they not reach out with their own strength? Forge a path with their own hands instead of riding the coat tails of their betters? I did not understand. I did not want to understand.

A wolf appeared, its vicious fangs bared in a gruesome grin. The orange marker over its head indicated its higher level and strength compared to the boars I had fought earlier. I felt an inkling of fear and the slightest urge to run.

"What a disgrace." I held my blades ready, fangs that sought the wolf's blood. Two apex predators seeking the other's death. The wolf leapt, its jaw opened wide to tear into my flesh. But I was ready.

The wolf's glistening fangs clamped down on my copper sword. A slight cracking noise indicated that its durability had decreased by a significant amount. I ignored it, grinning at the wolf's now exposed underside. My right hand swung left, right, left. Three times, blurring into a single motion. The wolf shattered before it was able to even register it was vanquished.

A fanfare sounded and a violet message appeared in front of my eyes. "Congratulations. You leveled up," it read. Beneath it was the battle results screen, indicating I had reached level three and gained even more col. I had also gained some material for production skills. Despite the success, I felt hollow. It was what I wanted, yet not satisfying.

I opened the status screen contemplating on what to invest the status points in for a brief moment before closing it. It was idiotic to believe that mere numbers could grant strength. Instead, I opened the [Skill Management] screen. With my level up, I now possessed two slots for skills. I ignored the combat related skills immediately, for obvious reasons. However, that still left me with a plethora of other skills to choose from. In the end, I decided upon [Extended Weight Limit] and [Enemy Scanning]. They were the most useful skills at the time and the only ones I could train immediately.

I arrived at the next village hours later as the sun passed the highest point in the sky. Though there were two paths to choose from as I traveled, northwest through a forest and northeast through a lake area, I chose the forest. It was a degree more difficult due to hidden enemies but the thought of having to fight aquatic creatures unnerved me. Who knew what strange creatures lurked there? And then the possibility of having to fight an aquatic battle as well… yes, the forest was a substantially better path.

Thankfully, the enemies had not increased too much in difficulty as I journeyed. I fought a few more wolves and a couple of insects but they all fell before me. Their attacks remained relatively straight forward and predictable. What worried me was the possibility of plant based monsters. I truly did not wish to fight something like that, not just because of the increased complexity in their attack patterns but rather the sheer unnaturalness of them. It was… disturbing. But I digress.

The village consisted of ten buildings that I could see from the entrance. That number likely included both the private homes of the NPCs and shops. A small number to be sure but quite accurate in its representation of a medieval village. Or at least one of a fantasy world. Well, it was logical.

Other players were present in the village, green markers separating them from the NPCs. It was not surprising once the length of time since the tutorial was considered. A week and a half was a long time.

I did not recognize any player and they did not recognize me. That was good. Less hassle for myself and everyone around. I quickly bought a few potions and antidotes from the item shop before I walked towards the weapon shop opposite of the village's small center. The highest priority I had was to purchase effective armor. The enemies from this point onward would likely stray heavily from those found in reality. Reliable armor would ensure I lasted long enough to draft a course of action.

The shopkeeper was an elderly man with hair as white as snow. He polished a dagger and its scabbard behind the counter, giving me the barest of glances as I entered.

"Excuse the intrusion." Out of habit, I muttered the familiar phrase. To my surprise, the man answered back, with a smile on his face nonetheless. "It is no issue young traveler." He returned to polishing the dagger but the smile never left his face. Interesting… it appeared NPCs did have their own personalities.

"Sir." I made sure to use to polite speech my parents had vaunted throughout my life. "What armor would you recommend for a one such as I?"

The elderly man set down his work and gave me a scrutinizing glance, pausing shortly as he saw my blades. "Hm… one moment." He turned around and searched a large chest behind him. I found the action unusual. Shopkeepers usually opened a screen to show their wares, a stark reminder that this world was not quite reality.

"Aha! Here you are young traveler." The shopkeeper presented me with a worn gray coat, reminiscent of a Japanese war uniform in the olden days. It appeared to be woven out of some fur but so well crafted that it was hard to identify. I took it from him with a polite bow.

"Try it on."

I chose not to bother with the equip menu screen and put the coat on myself. It had a reassuring weight to it yet was as light as the clothes I already equipped. Curious, I opened the menu to see its statistics and paused at the description. The coat's name was [War Memento], a unique item, and the defense rating was higher of even the strongest metal armor in the [Starting City]. In addition, it gave slight bonuses to dexterity and strength. In short, it was an amazing piece of equipment that would last me quite a while.

For a moment, I felt like I was back in reality being offered a valuable gift by my grandfather. "Ah, no. I can't accept this, ojii-san. It is too valuable."

The elderly man smile widened and patted my shoulder. "Do not worry. My old uniform was gathering dust in that chest. It is better that a young traveler as yourself puts it to use than an old man like myself. It only serves as a reminder of my reckless days in the castle guard at the moment. Go on, take it."

I was speechless. Virtual or not, this man had reminded me of my grandfather. It reminded me just how much I missed his presence in my life, despite how long it had been since his passing.

I blinked as I realized my surroundings were blurring. A droplet of water fell on my cheeks, creating a wet track on my face as it made its way to the ground.

"Tears…?" I was confused until I recalled that emotions were exaggerated in this world. When you were furious, your face would turn red and steam spewed from your ears. When you were irritated, a vein throbbed on your forehead.

I laughed as more tears spilled from my eyes. How long had it been since I let my true emotions show? Since I had been able to take off the cold mask of pleasantries and platitude?

"It's alright son. It's alright." The shopkeeper continued to pat my shoulder in a comforting gesture, like a grandfather would for his distraught grandchild.

At that moment, I did not care if another player saw me. I did not care if the Yuuki heir was seen as weak. What mattered was being able to express my emotions. For a moment, the thought that I was being comforted by a virtual construct crossed my mind but I quickly shoved it away. Virtual or not, the warmth was real. That kindness was something that my parents could never give me, nor ever would. They were too concerned with the faux pas of their lives to think of their son as anything other than a tool, a polished one, but a tool nonetheless.

A memory came back to me then, one lost amidst the empty life I led in reality. It was a scene just like this, of myself and my grandfather shortly before his death. It was only a snippet, a short glimpse at a time I could no longer recall but a few of his words echoed in my head.

"Sen… You are a brilliant child bestowed with a great gift. It is good that you are determined to be great. I am happy for you, happy that you've accomplished so much at such a young age …"

I blinked away the last of my tears as my grandfather's words faded. Yes, my grandfather had been proud of me, happy at who I was. Of what I wanted do, not just what I could do.

I recollected myself and gave a final thanks to the shopkeeper before setting out once more. Today was my first step on my journey. It might be long but surely at the end I will have succeeded in my goal. To become great, fulfilling my purpose and destiny.

* * *

A/N: Here we are with the next chapter. Now first, a few points of explanation. Kisen, my character, will not possess Dual Blades. That is given to the one with the fastest reaction time in SAO. He does not possess that as Kirito is the fastest. However, with the training my character has done and continue to do, along with his exceptional intellect, he is anything but weak as you could see. Strategy from analysis of the enemy and exploiting their weakpoints makes him a fearsome foe. Granted, that won't help against those that are still faster and stronger than him… but who's to say there isn't a unique skills that doesn't fix that? =)

A bit of plot advancement though not too much. I'm sort of winging this plot as I go, considering what Kisen would do and writing in his voice. We'll see how that all ends up. For now, that will mean things are pretty much the same until the first boss fight.

He's met Kibaou as you read, and holds quite a severe distaste for them. His attitude about non-players and beta testers are also hinted upon a bit.

More characterization as well on Kisen's part. I figured since Kirito had an emotional moment in that village, well why can't Kisen?

Also, the NPC's actions were an exploration on my part of what they could do. I highly disbelieve that they did not possess intelligence or stories of their own. The Cardinal system of SAO runs the world, and I'm sure it crafted a background for each NPCs, or would craft one if the right questions/person came along. Thus, my rendition of the shopkeeper, an elderly castle guard for the Starting City that retired to that small forest village with his wife. Losing her, he lives there all alone now and tends a small weapon shop, waiting for travelers to pass through. But, you know. They tend to be quite brief and curt when dealing with NPCs. My character isn't because of his ingrained habits, and there you go.

The [War Memento] is probably as strong as the [Coat of Midnight] Kirito got from the first boss fight, if not a tad weaker. As for my reasoning why Kisen got it and other players didn't, well people shouldn't assume so much about the world just because it's virtual!

I also know I should make my character interact with others, but I don't really want to introduce more OCs or have him interact with Kirito and Asuna just yet. If any of you have any suggestions, do leave a review with your answer. I'll consider it.

Ah, one last thing. Do you all like when I use [brackets] to mark game terms and such?

Anyway, leave a review if you enjoyed or have input. Again, thank you for reading this story.


	5. Entry: The First Battle of Fate

[Entry: The First Battle of Fate]

The kobold lunged, its club raised in a fearsome stance, intent on splitting my skull. It was fast, a simple move enhanced to an impossible speed by the [System assist]. I avoided it with a single step and countered with a horizontal slash exceeding even the kobold's speed. On contact, the kobold shattered, polygons flying past me like shrapnel. I ignored the results screen that appeared and continued onwards.

It was now a month that I had been in this world. In that time, more than two thousand players had died. Experienced MMO veterans, new players, even beta testers. None had been spared from the [System's death penalty]. At least, that was what I overheard from other players. I would not know if the information was correct as I spent a large majority of my time combing this floor's boss dungeon, stopping only to cook a small meal and rest in a safe area before continuing onward.

It had been weeks since I left the [Starting City]. In that time, I had advanced a few levels and gained two more skill slots. One I quickly filled with [Cooking] after realizing how unappetizing most foodstuffs were in this world compared to my usual fare. It was very fortunate then that cooking was one of my guilty pleasures back at home. I had always enjoyed creating things with my own hands and the feel of turning fresh ingredients into magnificent cuisine was among my favorites. But alas, it would be a long while yet before I could recreate my favored strawberry cheesecake.

The other skill slot was filled with [Slash weapon forging], a quintessential skill due to the fact that fighting without sword skills tended to decrease the durability of my blades at a much accelerated rate. I had already needed to replace my swords twice already, now wielding a matching set of [Steel long swords]. Thankfully, materials for forging my blades were not hard to come across and I had plenty of spares in my inventory. It also helped that creating them increased the skill even further and decreased the cost of materials, if only slightly.

Another kobold appeared and was quickly dispatched with a trio of [Mimicked Horizontals]. I usually enjoyed a drawn out battle between me and my foe. It allowed me to analyze and archive attack patterns and trajectories to apply on future foes, as well as sharpen my swordsmanship. But at this point, I had gained as much experience, both combat and game, that it was better to just shatter it than fight. I dispatched yet another kobold in the same fashion before reaching a pair of double doors that were close to fifteen meters tall. As this was the twentieth floor of the dungeon, the final floor if the view outside the windows was indicative, the [Boss] should be waiting behind this door.

"So this is the boss area…" I felt a thrill of excitement and anticipation pass through me as my mind imagined what it would be like to fight such a formidable enemy but I quickly rid myself of the ridiculous notion. I was not strong enough as I was to challenge the boss and live, at least not alone. No, I could wait until I had [learned] more skills and further refined my combat style.

"Diabel! There are no more rooms to explore! The boss should be straight ahead!"

"Excellent work everyone! We'll clear this game yet!"

I turned in response to the voices. A party of six players appeared from around the corner. Most were plain swordsmen equipped with plain leather armor and matching swords. However, there was one member of the party that drew my attention.

His hair was dyed a deep blue, yet it seemed natural for it to be that way. He wore heavy plate mail and held a long sword in one hand, a kite shield in the other. There seemed to be an almost tangible aura around him as he walked, that of a natural leader. He seemed every bit a righteous knight, determined to protect the common folk. Granted, the true knights of old were not quite so pure but I digress.

A flicker of surprise crossed his face as he saw me but it quickly turned into a wide smile. "Ah, it appears that we are not the first to arrive at the boss room. Greetings comrade."

His warm tone irked me for some reason but I responded in kind, putting on my social mask to do so. "Greetings. I must admit, I did not expect others to arrive already. I had thought I would be the first to see the boss." I put on a smile and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. The other players accepted the façade but the knight's eyes narrowed for a moment at my words, taking in my attire. I suppose I did look out of place, wielding two blades and wearing a unique armor.

The momentary look of suspicion vanished as a radiant smile replaced it. "Indeed, you still can! Come, we are all comrades in arms are we not? Let us all witness this foe with our own eyes!" The knight moved forward and pushed the doors open, his party following shortly after. Not one to be left behind, I also advanced.

Sitting on a vast throne was a giant of a kobold. A bone axe was in its hand, a sword sheathed by its side. Surrounding it were a trio of hooded kobolds, hidden eyes gleaming at us, the ones who dared to defy their liege. A heart wresting roar resounded throughout the [Boss Chamber] as the giant kobold stood to face us, his challengers. A name, written in violet blazed into existence amidst the dimly lit room, floating above its head: [Illfang the Kobold Lord].

It leapt, axe gleaming with a menacing green light.

"Retreat!" A calm, yet firm order from the knight. His men followed it immediately, not needing the incentive to do so as [Illfang] would reach them in mere seconds. I deigned to follow, again the last. I took a final glance as we crossed the threshold of the [Boss Chamber] and saw the double doors slam firmly shut in front of [Illfang], mere seconds before its attack would have connected.

I grinned as I realized just how fearsome of a foe these bosses would be... and how much glory I would receive from defeating one. I could not wait until I was skilled enough to fight one, to shatter it with my blades and mine alone.

"Everyone, good job." The knight had another smile on his face as he addressed his party members. "With this, we now know the foe that awaits. Yet, fearsome as he may be, we shall prevail!"

A resounding cheer erupted from the players, one that would no doubt be heard throughout this entire floor. The knight turned to me next, the smile never faltering. "And to you, a good job as well. It is an impressive feat that you were able to reach this place, let alone by yourself!" He offered a hand in a friendly gesture. "I am Diabel, a [Knight]. Who might you be?"

For a moment, I was tempted to brush him off and leave but I recalled that I had already presented my social persona to him and so reciprocated his introduction.

"You may call me Kisen, sir knight." I grinned at Diabel and firmly grasped his hand. He nodded, repeating the name a few times under his breath with a serious look. Likely to memorize it, if his personality was like what he had shown. A good leader knew his men by name after all. Not that I was willing to become a follower. No, not after this long. Although it was also possible that he was a beta tester that was checking to see if he recalled my name. Not as likely, but possible.

"Excellent. It is an honor to meet a strong player as yourself Kisen. Now, I have a proposal. There is a certain group of players planning a raid on the boss. If you are interested, we will be meeting by the fountain tonight in [Tolbana]. However, I understand if you do not attend. Illfang is quite the fearsome opponent."

I successfully resisted the urge to raise my brow at his words. This person, Diabel, wasn't an ordinary player. By adding in that last line, he was testing my integrity as a player. An underhanded manipulation that would get many to join the cause, if not so they wouldn't be left behind.

"I would be happy to attend." Yes, I'll play your name for now [Knight]. Let us see if you are not as diabolic as your name suggests.

Diabel bowed and led his party out of the dungeon. "See you tonight Kisen." I watched as his group rounded the corner again, waiting until their footsteps faded away.

I glanced at the time display in the corner of my vision. 2:30 pm, Saturday, December 3rd. "Mm, I've been in this dungeon long enough. Time to leave." Muttering those words to myself, I began my long trek down the dungeon.

It was 4:00 when I arrived back in [Tolbana]. My first action in town was to sell the useless [drops] I had obtained from my long time fighting in the dungeon at the item shop. Though the [inventory] in this game was quite large, perhaps infinite if my understanding of the manual is correct, I was still restricted by the [Weight Limit] placed by the system. Thus, it would only hamper me to hold on to extraneous items.

"Excuse the intrusion." I repeated the familiar phrase as I entered the shop. A fact I learned from my time in this world: despite the fact that NPCs were not players, kindness and courtesy still applied in the sense that you would be favored, if only slightly, by them.

The shopkeeper, a teenage female with brown hair, smiled as I entered. "Ah! Player-kun! Please wait a moment as I finish this transaction." The other player in the store, a hooded person with a rapier, quickly finished their business and turned towards me.

"It can't be…" A feminine voice. It appeared that the player was one of the rare female ones. She shook her head and tilted her head to the side in contemplation. "Yes, he would not be here. Definitely not."

I was intrigued by her words but she walked quickly past me before I had a chance to question her. She definitely recognized me.

"Eh, it does not matter." Affirming that fact for myself, I continued with my own business, selling my drops and buying more potions.

"Thank you for your business Player-kun! Please, come back again!" I smiled at the shopkeeper's parting words. It was… slightly enjoyable to know that I was appreciated by someone who didn't have ulterior motives. Even if they were only a digital construct.

The meeting began at 5:30 in the fountain plaza. I had arrived some time after, not knowing the exact time of the meeting. Not one person seemed to care, too caught up in the news of the first [Floor Boss]. Although I noticed that one person, a black haired swordsman didn't look to enthusiastic about the meeting.

Eventually, the topic shifted to that of a free [Strategy Guide] for the floor boss being sold at the item shop. Needless to say, most of the players immediately headed to obtain one before returning to the plaza. I had already purchased one earlier and examined its contents. It was useful but nothing I did not already assume. In addition, I agreed with the red warning line on the guide. This boss was most definitely different from the [beta]. That blade by its side had not been a [Talwar]. The sheath had been too straight, not as curved as one would expect of a talwar. In fact, it appeared closer to that of a nodachi. It would be dangerous if the players relied too heavily on this information…

"It's a bit fast, but I am thinking of starting the actual strategy meeting now! Anyway, if we don't make a raid party, we cannot split up our duties. Everyone, first make a party with friends or people near you!"

"Wait, what?" My confusion went unanswered as the players quickly formed into seven 6-member parties. Only two others were left over, the black haired swordsman from before and the hooded rapier user I saw back at the item shop. I truly did not want to join a party but unless I wished to miss the opportunity to witness this first battle…

"Excuse me," I said as I approached the pair. "Would you allow me to join your party? I believe I was, what you could say, 'left out'."

The swordsman gave me a small smile. "…You got left out too, huh?"

I scratched the back of my head and gave a sheepish grin. A fool persona. It gave me the appearance of a harmless person, slightly naïve at that. Another mask but a useful one.

"So, is that a yes?"

The swordsman nodded and sent me a party invitation. "[KIRITO] has invited you to a party. Do you accept?" was the message I received. I promptly replied in the affirmative and saw two names and small hp gauges underneath each appear in the left corner of my vision. [KIRITO] and [ASUNA].

I bowed respectfully towards the two. "Please take care of me."

"Ah, take care of me as well." The swordsman faltered but returned my bow. "It is a pleasure to be working with you."

The hooded rapier user, Asuna, bowed as well, though she did not speak. I could not see her face in this dim light, yet I knew she was scrutinizing me. Again, my curiosity peaked, wondering if this girl knew me but Diabel spoke again, explaining the strategies that would be used. He went around to each party, assigning roles. As the one I was in, with Kirito and Asuna, were only half of a full party, our role would be to support the group that fought [Illfang's] minions. I was slightly disappointed that we would not engage the boss in direct combat but I reassured myself that there would likely be a chance to do so.

The meeting was over after discussing drop sharing. Col would be automatically divided as the raid group was essentially a large party, so there was no need to worry about that. The only problem that might have occurred involved item drops, but Diabel placed a rule of [Drop to Person], meaning the item belonged to whoever received it.

With that established, and a few more cheers from the other players, the groups split apart into threes and fives, disappearing into bars and restaurants. As for my own party… well.

"...Let me go to where you live. And your bathroom, let me borrow it." Asuna had said that after Kirito mentioned the living amenities his current lodgings included. Needless to say, Kirito could not refuse. And so it was that Kirito and I sat across from each other with the bathroom door between us. He was slouched deep into the only sofa in the room while I enjoyed a cold glass of milk on a wooden chair across from him. It was amusing to say the least watching him resist the urge to look at the bathroom door. Of course, I did not let that amusement show. It would ruin the moment.

The tense atmosphere was broken by a rhythmic tap, tap-tap-tap on the door. Not the bathroom one, but the one leading to the corridor outside. Kirito's face showed a complex myriad of emotions before settling on, what I assumed, was firm resolve. I wondered for a moment why that would be until he opened the door.

Though I had not seen her personally, I knew of the name [Argo the Rat]. A well known information seller with trademark whiskers on her face, also the writer of the helpful guidebooks in the shops.

"How rare, for you to visit my room."

Argo shrugged and took a seat on the sofa Kirito had just vacated, giving me a curious look as she did.

I ignored it and stood up, resisting the urge to break out in laughter. This would not end well for Kirito, oh it would not end well at all.

"I see you have some business Kirito. If you need me, I will be in the next room." With those words said, I stood and calmly walked into the eastern door, towards Kirito's bedroom, and closed the door most of the way.

What followed would become one of my most treasured memories of Aincrad and prime blackmail material years later. After a brief discussion about Kirito's blade and a mysterious buyer that wanted to pay obscene amounts for it, Argo asked Kirito to borrow the next room to change into her night clothes. Of course, since I was in this room, the only other one was… the bathroom.

"…Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

An earsplitting scream and a loud crash. Poor Kirito. He should have known better than that. I discretely closed the door and called out.

"I heard a scream. Is anything wrong?"

A moment of silence before a reply. "N-no! Nothing's wrong! Just wait a moment!" When Asuna came to the door and I was allowed to see what occurred, I had to fight to contain my laughter once more. There Kirito was, lying down on the ground with a bar of soap next to his head and a slight decrease in his hp. It appeared that Kayaba had a sense of humor after all. Why else would a thrown object inflict both damage and a [Knockout] condition now, when it could not have before?

Argo looked at Kirito for a brief moment before leaving. "Poor Ki-bou. Should've known better."

Indeed Argo. Indeed.

The final [Boss strategy] meeting was the next day. The entire group of players were there, all readying themselves in their own ways before the boss battle. Looking to my party members, I saw that Kirito was restless while Asuna was as cool as she was when I saw her the other day. As for myself, I was greatly anticipating the impending battle, though I was careful to not let that show.

"Hey."

An irritating voice, one I had heard before sounded from behind me. I felt, more than saw Kirito turn to look at the speaker but I ignored it. Let him deal with the issue, was my thought process. That is, until the speaker practically ordered us to stay in the back. I turned intending to berate the fool when I saw who it was. The very same spiky haired youth who called me a [Noob]. I laughed as I saw his face redden when he recognized me.

"YOU!"

"…Eeh?" Asuna and Kirito both looked confused at this exchange. Not that I blamed them. I would be too, but as it was I shrugged.

"Yes, me. Now be a good boy and return to your party, [noob]. Do not worry, we will be sure to cover your behind if any of the [Sentinels] manage the most incredible feat of bypassing your guard."

I finished my rebuke with a small smile, one my mother liked to use on those who tried to manipulate her. One that promised utter humiliation if they tried to proceed.

He turned an even darker shade of red but huffed and returned to his group. Ha, the pathetic man. Still worthless.

"…" Kirito gave me a strange look while Asuna tilted her head to the side, as if reevaluating me. Granted, I still could not see her face through her hood, so I was not sure. I shrugged again and turned back to the front as Diabel gave a final inspirational speech before we departed.

At 11:00 am, we moved to the labyrinth. An hour and a half later and we reached the top floor. Asuna and Kirito had conversed along the journey, mostly about Kirito's prior gaming experience and Asuna's lack of. I did not say much, only speaking a few times when I felt I had something relevant to add.

Standing in front of the towering stone doors, I could not help but feel anticipation and excitement once more. This was it, the feeling of living on the precipice of death, guiding your fate with only a sword. Or in my case, two.

"…Can you listen for a while?" A soft whisper from Kirito. It was addressed to Asuna but his glance at me indicated I should listen as well.

"Today, our opponents are the [Ruin Kobold Sentinels], and even though they are not the boss, they are still strong enemies that spawn around it. I mentioned yesterday that a large portion of their head and body is covered and protected by metal armor. Your [Linear] will not be enough."

"I understand. Just aim for the throat, right."

"Exactly. Just like they did after using [Pole Axe]'s sword skills, we must immediately switch positions after I attack them to leave them open."

It was a good plan. I had a grasp of their fighting styles now after seeing them fight along the way to this floor. Asuna was blindingly fast when she launched her [Linear] while Kirito could deal devastating blows with that [Annealed Sword] he possessed. Of course, their actual combat without sword skills was still mediocre at best compared to my own but they had good teamwork. I had not needed to battle a single foe on our ascent of this tower.

"Very well. I will have your backs." The two were stunned by my non sequitur, and looked a bit sheepish for forgetting about me. Granted, they had not yet seen me fight so I could not blame them for doing so.

Kirito took a quick glance at me again and then at my swords. "You know," he began. "I've been meaning to ask you. Why do you have two swords? There aren't any sword skills that allow use of a sword in either hand."

I smiled and patted my blades. I had refined and enhanced them the previous night, increasing the durability of both four levels, making them both [Steel Long Sword +4]. Of course, they were nowhere near the blade that Kirito possessed but could stand quite a beating now.

"You need not worry. I am plenty skilled with these blades. You shall see."

He gave me a skeptical look but nodded. At that moment, the towering doors were opened and the first battle for our fates began.

It was chaotic, players fighting left and right as the sounds of ringing steel resounded throughout the vast boss chamber. They were doing well, despite being so inexperienced. That was the thought that echoed through my head as I surveyed the battle ground. Asuna and Kirito were doing well enough alone that I hardly needed to put in any effort. Still, I was able to get in the occasional attack, playing the support role for the two attackers. I suppose in this situation, I could be called a [third wheel]?

"Switch!" A shout from Asuna and Kirito both as the armored kobold was knocked towards me. I reflexively performed a triple horizontal combo and shattered it into a cloud of polygons.

"Eh?"

"Don't think we forgot about you Kisen!" Kirito sprinted towards the next foe, holding his blade ready for a sword skill.

"Come on!" Asuna sprinted after him.

I smiled. It appeared that even a third wheel like myself had its use. "Very well! But remember, you insisted!" And so I followed, both blades trailing by my sides. This was somewhat enjoyable… perhaps I should do it more often.

Kirito charged at the next sentinel, bypassing the group we were intended to support completely, and performed a devastating [Slant] that carved away a quarter of the kobold's hp. He followed with an [Uppercut] that stunned the kobold, allowing Asuna to follow up with a blinding [Linear], bringing the hp even further, down to the red zone.

"Switch!" With that shout from Asuna, she dashed out of the way, allowing me to finish it with four horizontals that blurred into one. Another burst of polygons as the kobold shattered into nothing.

"Good job Kisen." Asuna gave me a small nod. I returned it with a smile, although it faltered a bit as I finally saw her face. It was familiar... though vaguely. Like a person I only met once or twice, and yet it stuck out in my mind. Before I could think too much about it, I heard a voice. A very, very irritating one.

"I've heard it before. **In the past, you did a dishonourable act such as LA the boss." **

I turned towards him, that spiky haired youth, and saw Kirito's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"What's happening?" Asuna was at my side as we watched the conflict between our party member and the arrogant man.

"I am not sure… but it appears to be private business between the two." My point was proven as their conversation dropped to a level we could not hear. At one point, Kirito clenched his teeth, likely from irritation at the man. I know I would have. Although I might just have kicked him away. Yes, that would be quite satisfying.

A cheer erupted from the front lines, causing me to turn towards it. [Illfang]'s hp had been worn down to the final layer, the fourth and last bar. A loud roar erupted from [Illfang] at the time three final [Ruin Kobold Sentinels] appeared out of holes in the walls.

The spiky haired person that I despised said one final thing to Kirito before returning to his group. Kirito rejoined us shortly after.

"Trouble?" I asked.

"No just—Nevermind. First, let's defeat our opponents." He picked up his sword and charged at a Sentinel. I shrugged and followed suit but stopped as Kirito snapped his head back towards the main battlefield.

Curious, I followed his gaze. [Illfang] had thrown down both the bone axe and the leather shield and grasped the handle of its blade.

"It's coming!" Asuna's voice brought my attention back to the [Sentinel] for a brief moment but Kirito had the situation under control so I turned back. The blade drawn by the Kobold Lord was not the [Talwar] that he was said to possess in the [Strategy Guide]. No, I was correct in my deduction earlier. That blade… it was a [Nodachi].

"A…..AA….! Fall back! Everyone, retreat quickly-!" Kirito's voice, a shout to try and stop the players' charge. But it was too late. [Illfang] jumped high in the air, its blade releasing deep crimson beam of light, and turned its body in mid-air. I had never seen the skill but from that body position, the way the energy was stored before release, there was only one outcome. For a brief second, I glimpsed the trail that [Illfang]'s blade would follow. Horizontal, in a full rotation that would knock the surrounding players off their feet, stunning them.

Silence reigned as Diabel and his party were stunned, the Kobold king glaring menacingly while the [cool down] took effect. At that time, perhaps the party could have been saved and the path of [SAO] changed. But no one moved to help until it was too late.

"Uguruo!" [Illfang] roared and lifted its blade high, the start of another sword skill. Its target… the fallen knight in silver armor. For a second, I was conflicted. There was a possibility that I could block that strike form here, halt the fatal blow. But I did not, deciding then to forgo the path of a hero. Let another walk that path beneath the light. I would rather walk the path of night, illuminating it with my own brilliance.

I charged at the [Sentinel] as it raised its axe to strike Kirito. He was distracted, so I took the time to block the strike. Kirito launched an overpowered [Slant] immediately after, shattering the [Sentinel]. Without a moment to spare, he turned and sprinted towards Diabel's body.

His hp bar was already decreasing, rapidly approaching the end. In this world, the hp bar did not suddenly disappear unless a complete overkill of an attack was received. It allowed a few precious seconds to restore hp if you were able to act quickly enough and halt death's advance. But in this case, there was no chance for the fallen knight, his hp falling at a rate that no potion could heal fast enough.

Diabel spoke a few words to Kirito, inaudible to all but him, before turning into blue shards of glass that shattered and vanished in the air.

[Illfang] roared in triumph and the players cried out in despair. I scoffed. A single defeat and order was broken. I heard Kirito speak behind me but his words did not reach my ears. I was intently focused on the Kobold lord, watching him, archiving his movements and creating a strategy, ready to respond at the slightest motion.

It leered back at me, taunting me for my inaction. For letting the knight die in front of my eyes. I advanced.

The nodachi and its [Sword Skills] were fearsome. I would have to recreate those again at a later point… but for now, I had a task. The others could not fight, morale shattered along with Diabel's body. It fell on to me to end [Illfang]. Not as a hero, no it was my duty as one greater than them all. The [Noblesse Oblige] to defend those weaker than themselves.

[Illfang] grinned, its wolfish mouth pulled into a fearsome look. I did not care. It would fall, here and now. I leapt, my sword tracing an arc across the king's torso. It parried, the nodachi blurring to strike my blade. It did not stop me. The blow only added momentum to my other sword as it too ripped across the horizontal plane, intent on bisecting [Illfang].

An eighth of its hp vanished, instantly shaved by my strike that would have felled a lesser foe. I swung my right sword and parried a blow that would have beheaded me before leaping back, gauging my next move.

To my surprise, I found Kirito charging past me, launching a sword skill at the Kobold King. "I will get the last attack Kisen! Cover me!"

I almost ignored him but thought better of it. "Alright, then let us end this together!"

The battle reached a fever pitch then, the other [Raid Members] inspired once more by our advance. Asuna joined shortly after Kirito's first strike, the three of us creating a symphony of battle as we fought until finally, [Illfang] was slain by Kirito with a final sword skill. Its body shattered into millions of fragments and drifted away, like the transient pieces they were.

I smiled. It was a fierce battle and, though I played only a small part, quite satisfying. Never before had I felt so excited, so happy to do something. In the midst of that combat, I felt at home. Risking my life to tear down a fearsome foe… yes, it could very well be what I was always meant for.

"Why!" I turned towards the voice. A man in light armor looked towards Kirito, despair and anger in his eyes. "Why did you leave Diabel-san to die!?"

"Let him die…?" Those words tumbled from Kirito's mouth, seemingly as confused about the situation as I was. Why would Kirito be responsible for the knight's death? If anyone, it would be-

"That's right! Because… you knew the skills the boss used, didn't you?! If you had given us that information from the start… Diabel-san would still be here!"

Suspicion was spreading, fast. That Kirito was a beta tester. That the strategy guide was a lie. But that was false. Anybody could see that the actual game had differed from the test. Why would Kayaba keep it the same, where the battles could be so easily accomplished? No, that man would have purposefully changed the slightest object, creating the slightest difference that would spell doom for those that expected something else. And here it was that the old adage could be used, "Expect the unexpected".

Before I could speak my mind, Kirito acted, carrying with him for the briefest moment the air of a martyr.

"Beta tester? Don't lump me with those amateurs." He sneered. Kirito, who I knew now to be that of the [Hero] archetype, sneered like a [Villain] instead. It was brilliant, a masterful display of acting and determination. In a short speech, he redirected the anger of the players to himself, a [Beater] who used knowledge that no one else had to become strong.

With a final flourish, he equipped a pitch black long coat, likely the rare drop from the [Last Attack] on the boss and left to activate the transfer gate on the second floor. The crowd was left stunned while I had my own thoughts.

"I see… yes, a person like yourself would be a perfect [Hero]. Protecting the others while condemning yourself…" I looked up and saw Asuna ascending the stairway to the next floor. "Well, I suppose there is nothing left for me here." I moved, also planning on advancing when I heard someone shout.

"Wait! That guy too… he's a beater as well!"

I turned towards the voice. It was another faceless player, a sheep among the herd.

"Yeah, didn't you see how he fought? He must have some hidden sword skill!"

The crowd had turned again, the fervor shifting from Kirito to myself. For a moment, I was actually stunned. They thought that I was a beta tester? No, a [Beater]? I smiled, and intended on making a similar speech to Kirito when a familiar baritone rang out in the chamber.

"Is that you Sen?" The words were in English but I understood it perfectly. Turning my head, I saw the speaker. A familiar large man that looked like a foreigner. A giant with kindness that belied his strength. Andrew Mills, the owner of the [Dicey Café] in reality and one of my closest acquaintances.

I shook my head. If he intervened, he would be dragged with me into this dark path. No, I could not let him. He had a reality to return to, I did not. Instead of answering, I turned back to the crowd of players and laughed. Where Kirito was a [Hero] playing at a [Villain], I had no such inhibitions. Let me be marked, it would not matter. In the end, I would triumph over them all who relied on artificial power for strength.

"Pathetic, all of you. When you see power, you tremble in fear, in envy, hiding it with anger and scorn." I tossed away my mask, letting my true self show, the empty vessel that I was. A majority of the players flinched. I was strangely relieved when Andy only looked downcast.

"I am not a beater, though you will not believe me either way. I have no need to disprove that claim. Instead, I say this." I drew my blades. "Those who seek me will perish. Battle is my only desire, the satisfaction of seeing my opponent shattered beneath me is my sole happiness. I am the one who will ascend this tower towards the heaven, tearing down the Gods if I must."

I turned my back on the crowd, a slight pain in my chest as I also turned my back on my closest acquaintance. "My name is Kisen. And I will end all in my path."

My voice was cold, sounding inhuman even to my own ears. Empty. But then again, was that not true?

I pushed past the door to the next floor, hidden behind the main throne. A spiral staircase was behind it, narrow but wide enough for a few players. As I ascended, I crossed paths with Asuna once more as she descended the stairs. She froze as she saw my face, recognition and contemplation flashing in her eyes.

"You… why are you here?" There it was, the accusation that had been postponed until now. Of why Sen Yuuki was in Aincrad instead of reality.

I walked past her and continued onwards. "You should know better than anyone else here, cousin." Yes, Asuna Yuuki. Her father was the head of RECTO's main electronics branch. I had seen her only once before at a family meeting. Like myself, she had seemed sad, restricted by her role in the family. Although we had different circumstances, indeed her cage was that of [Meeting Expectations] whereas mine was of [Boredom], we understood each other. The need to be free… that was likely why she was here in this world when she never played a game before in her life.

"Do not die." Three words, cruel , blunt, and yet the kindest words I could have said. Though her interaction with Kirito may have been enough to kindle her resolve once more, my words would only reinforce it. Another seemingly impossible expectation for her to reach… yet one that she had already chosen. A purpose, the [Truth] that would drive her to live in this death game.

As for myself… I had yet to find this [Truth]. But I would not die until then, until I had divined the purpose of my existence. And the only way I knew to do so was to continue, gaining power and skill until my name was carved on the very history of this world, in the hearts of every player as the strongest.

A door appeared once more at the top of this narrow staircase. As it opened, I found myself gazing upon the tops of numerous mountains. Unlike the first floor with varied terrain, it appeared that this one had the theme of [Mountain Trails]. It was fitting, symbolic of the challenges to come.

I saw Kirito below, already heading towards the village at the foot of this mountain. Alone, with only his dark coat and blade by his side. Perhaps it was the view but I felt that it was poetic. The lone swordsman, wearing black, the color that carried all others within. So unlike myself in gray, taking and discarding at will to reach my own conclusions.

I descended the stairs to the village and then abruptly turned, walking out towards the fields. An ox monster detected my approach and charged. It shattered against my blades, its speed and attack nothing before me. Yes, nothing at all….

Xx

A/N: . Not my best chapter, but indeed the longest. I just felt I had to get this obligatory battle out of the way before anything else. So here Kisen meets Kirito and Asuna as he was forced to party with them. He plays a pretty small part overall in this chapter as it's mostly Kirito's show. I also know I skipped out a bit on the Boss fight, but Kisen's not good enough to solo it, despite what he may think or want.

I took a lot of the events from the light novel, but hopefully it didn't bore you to read it. 0f course, from here on out events differ very much from canon.

And don't expect another long chapter like this for a while. It feels really dragged out when I write this long for this story. .

Anyway, leave a review if you enjoyed, have input, suggestions or anything like that. I'd greatly appreciate the feedback/commentary.

Thanks for reading and I will see you all next time. WhizkidHV, logging out.


	6. Entry: Unfortunate Events

[Entry: Unfortunate Events]

It was December 11th, one week after the first [Floor Boss] was defeated. I had grown tired of hunting the ox surrounding [Urbus], the central town on this [Second Floor]. Despite their strength and quick charges, it was nothing more than the same types of attacks I had dealt with before. Because of that, I had decided to fight the [Wind Wasps] that appeared across a stone bridge in a small grove of trees. It was an excellent plan. Since they were small and agile, it would be perfect accuracy training. I realized quickly how terrible of an idea that was.

A [Wind Wasp] flew towards me, causing me to instinctively leap backwards. Yet another flew from the side, its black and green striped body glowing an unnatural hue. I swung my sword to meet it, hoping to stop its charge. It worked, barely.

"Idiotic. Impulsive and utterly idiotic!" I rolled away from yet another wasp as it flew, stinger bared for a critical attack. I could not hit them. Despite the speed of my attacks, the quickness that matched a sword skill, my body was not agile enough for me to strike the [Wind Wasps] that were rapidly appearing. As soon as I entered a position where I could strike, the wasp had vanished, moving quickly to another position. That, along with the fact that their [AIs] were adapting meant that I was being pushed back, unable to do more than dodge.

Another wasp flew in from above. I ducked, the critical attack only grazing me instead. In the corner of my eyes, my hp bar decreased, now in the middle of the [Yellow Zone]. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

The wasps stopped for a moment, hovering in the air. I was relieved for the briefest of moments before I saw their plan. With eerie synchronization, all of the wasps gathered as one in front of me. My vision was filled with black and green, each [Wind Wasp] contributing to a large swarm.

I took a step back. This was not just bad. This, this was [Mortal Danger]. When that attack connected, I would be dead. One direct hit from just a single wasp had sent my hp to yellow. A combined attack from the whole swarm and I would be dead before I hit the ground. In that brief lull before the attack, I thought occurred to me.

"Perhaps I should have spent some of those status points after all."

The wasps attacked, a cloud of green and black surging towards me. On instinct, I leapt backwards. Half a second after, I realized that I was at the edge of the cliff.

"Of all the-"

I realized another second later that I was now falling at an alarming rate. Instinct took over, that primal fear that all humans had. I screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

My head struck the ground and the world turned dark. To my surprise, it was not permanent.

I woke to find myself in the valley beneath the bridge. I glanced at my health and laughed at what I saw. 1 hp. A single dot of health. Not even a pixel of color remained in the hp gauge. It was absurd.

"…I suppose this is what they call [dumb luck]."

I had barely survived a fall that should have killed me. Barring that, I had been inflicted with the [unconscious] status but landed in an area free of monsters. Dumb luck indeed.

"That idiotic plan worked, I suppose. At the least, it was not a complete failure…" I opened my [inventory] and used a potion. As fortunate as I was not to have died from that idiotic stunt, I did not want to test how far my luck would go.

My hp gauge began to restore, bit by bit. It made me regret that I had not chosen [Emergency Healing] for one of my four skills. This situation would have leveled the skill to at least 50.

It was no use reflecting on what could have been. I had to prepare for the future instead… which means I ought to spend those [Status Points]. I did not think lady fortune would smile on me twice this lifetime… especially because this [world] had a [Random Number God] rolling the dice.

I maneuvered to the [Status Screen] from my [inventory]. A simplistic list appeared from the icon, stating my [potential], at least in terms of numbers, in this world.

Name: [Kisen]  
Level: 9  
Hp: 1350  
Str: 11(+2)  
Dex: 9(+2)  
Vit: 9(+0)  
Status points remaining: 27

There was a setting to expand this list further, showing the experience needed until the next level, attack rating, estimated damage range and so on but I preferred this simplistic list. It made it seem like only a few things were holding me back.

I looked at the stark menu. Tiny black numbers against a white screen. Each indicating my [Life], [Strength], [Dexterity], and [Vitality] in this world. Loathe as I was to depend on the [System]'s assistance… I would have to.

"Yes. This is still my strength. Besides, the [monsters] rely on this too. As skilled as I might be, I am only human." I hovered my fingers over each arrow, contemplating the benefits of each.

[Strength] would give me more power behind my swings and allow me to wield heavier weapons with ease… yet that was only artificial. I could still use heavier weapons in any regard. It was just… difficult.

[Vitality] would increase my durability and health, allowing me to fight longer. It would be useful for exploration, reducing the time I needed to stop and rest.

[Dexterity] would increase my speed. That was useful. Very useful. It would allow me to engage and disengage enemies much easier. There was also the fact that enemies could only get faster from here on out… and I had trouble enough hitting the [Wind Wasps] earlier.

I pressed the arrow next to [Dex], adding my [Status points] until they were gone. Speed was important, especially so for myself. I did not need [Strength] or [Vitality] as much. That could be augmented later with items and equipment. A non-essential you could say. But [Dexterity]… humans could only move so fast. In [Reality], the only reason we reign supreme is due to our knowledge and deadly weapons. But here, where we could actually exceed the human limitations of the body, speed would allow me to reign supreme. Speed and skill.

Of course that meant that I had little to no defense against monsters but then again, were not all humans like that?

With that settled, I finally rose to my feet, brushing off my clothing. Another habit of mine, redundant due to the fact that this virtual world did not show grime and dirt unless the [Durability] of the item was low.

Now that I was standing, I had a clearer view of my location. As I said before, I was in the valley beneath the bridge. Lush greenery filled my vision ranging from flowers to wild grass and some ferns. From my position, there were only two paths to choose: north and south. North would lead to a trail, eventually, that led back to [Urbus] and the mountain tops. It was relatively safe.

South led to a dead end, at the very least that was what it appeared to do. It was difficult to ascertain its exact destination as the view from above was obscured further on by dense forests. Yet, it was quite possible that something valuable, either an item or a weapon, lay in that direction. Possibly guarded by a strong monster as well.

I considered heading north for the briefest of moments before I turned south. It was safer to head north, that was a fact. Yet, I did not come here to play it safe. I came to become great.

"And exploring the unknown could grant me with valuable items to aid me on my quest." I drew my blades and began walking.

There were no monsters for quite some time, perhaps half an hour or so. I was feeling quite fortunate, thankful that the [RNG] had deigned to favor me that day. And then it appeared.

A viscous creature, appearing to be made of some biomatter similar to mucus and yet… not. It was a pale blue color and moved around by stretching its body before launching itself forward. It was a [Slime].

My eyes twitched at the sight, my blades already lifted to strike. I did not enjoy unnatural things and this… creature was most definitely unnatural.

"I understand that it is a tradition Kayaba… but could you not have made it less realistic?" I muttered the idle thought and sighed. First falling from the cliff and then this. My day could not have gotten any worse.

The [slime] noticed me at last and trembled. Trembled. Not advance, charge, attack. None of those. It shivered, as if fearing for its life. Which I suppose was true.

We stared at each other for a whole minute, neither moving nor attacking. At last, the [slime] flung itself away from me and disappeared amidst some bushes. The results screen appeared a brief moment later, stating that I had gained neither [exp] nor [col] from the encounter.

"…Well now. I suppose that is one way of ending a battle." I shrugged and continued along my way. To my surprise, all of the other monsters I encountered were also [Slime]-based and fled at first sight. It appeared that even their simplistic [AIs] knew when they were outclassed.

Eventually, the greenery and slimes declined in number until I reached the end of the southern path, that of a rocky and well-hidden cave.

"Interesting. The very fact that it is so well hidden indicates that it contains something valuable. In addition, the fleeing monsters would act as a natural deterrent for players who wished to explore as there remained a possibility for sudden ambushes when they had discounted the [slimes]. Interesting… very interesting."

My [Enemy Scanning] did not detect any monsters when I peered inside. Deeming it safe for the moment, I entered.

The cave was, in truth, a large cavern. Man-made as well, or at least not natural. The entire space appeared to have been carved by some tool and then smoothed by another. It was approximately twenty meters in every direction from the center. At the far end, directly across from the entrance where I stood, was a sheathed blade, seemingly abandoned by its owner.

I will admit, I was curious. Perhaps too much so. The entire situation, the fact that the cavern was barren save for that blade, and that it was hidden so far from above, indicated that this situation could not end well. And yet, I was drawn to the blade, compelled to take it.

I advanced, taking care to be cautious and observant of my surroundings. Nothing occurred as I continued further into the cavern. No monster appeared. No traps triggered. Not a single change other than my position.

I reached the end of the cavern and still nothing happened. It was eerie. Something was not right, I could feel it. Yet, now that I was this far, there was nothing left to do save find what lay next.

I put away my swords and picked up the blade on the ground, intent on ascertaining its purpose. Like my first plan that day, it was a terrible idea. My left hand moved towards the grip of the sword on its own, my right holding the sheath as I began drawing the blade.

My heart pounded and I tried to stop the motion. I could not. Like how an object must inevitably fall once it was in the air, it was inevitable that I would draw that blade from its sheath. Allow it to glimpse the world after all the time it had laid forgotten in this cavern.

*shink*

The blade was brilliant, elegantly crafted and sturdily built. Its weight was well-balanced and I could tell that the edge was still keen after all this time. It was an excellent weapon, of that there was no doubt. However…

"Cold. Why does this sword feel so cold? And why can I not let it go?" I used my right hand to try and pry open my left that had closed tightly around the grip of the sword. It was to no avail. The sword felt like an extension of my own arm and I just could not let go. Would not.

The air around the blade began darkening. I took a step back in surprise. "What is this?"

In that instant, everything _shifted_. I felt a shock run through my body and a sharp pain through my head.

I let out a gasp and took another step back. This was bad. This was very bad.

I turned to leave, only to find the entrance and only exit to the cavern had disappeared. In addition, the blade in my hand had turned to a dark purple, almost pitch black.

"This does not bode well…" I opened the [Equipment Menu] with my right hand. It showed the items I had equipped at the moment, my [War Memento] from the elderly NPC on the first floor, my [Steel Longswords], and then-

"[Cursed blade]?" I looked at the description and felt the color rush out of my face. Which it likely did considering how this world worked.

"This blade cannot be unequipped. While this blade is equipped, all [Sword Skills] are sealed, all monsters will attack on sight, status bonuses are negated and the wielder cannot retreat from battle… This is ludicrous! What kind of weapon-"

A presence. I turned around and focused my vision around the empty cavern. At first, there was nothing and then I saw it. A shadowy figure standing paces away from me, a blade in its hand that matched my own. Above it floated the words [The Cursed Hero] in a violet hue that was mere shades brighter than the darkness. It stared at me for a few moments and then it spoke.

"You have taken my blade. Now… the curse transfers to you. Prepare yourself. It will be a difficult journey."

I sighed and then lifted the [Cursed Blade] to a comfortable stance. "You speak as if it was not already… Hah. Today was not a good day. Not at all."

I could not see it but I swore [The Cursed Hero] smiled. "Indeed," it said. "That is how a journey begins." And then it charged. Yes, today was not a good day.

The hero was fast in both attack and evasion. Every strike was as a [Sword Skill], the speed and power equal to the [System Assistance]. Fortunately, I could just barely match him.

I blocked an unaided [Slant] and returned it with one of my own. The figure grabbed it, a sharp sound indicating that my strike was stopped. In the next instant, he swung his blade horizontally.

I leapt back, thankful for a brief moment that I could not let the [Cursed Blade] go as it was freed from [The Cursed Hero]'s vice grip.

This was no ordinary opponent. As it had [The] in its name, I was sure it was a [Boss]. Yet, it was scores above [Illfang the Kobold Lord] in both skill and danger. His strikes were heavy! Were I facing him with my [Steel Longswords], they would have shattered on my first parry.

The hero charged again, a move similar to a skill Kirito had used in against [Illfang]. I knew its trajectory and timed my dodge to avoid it. I was rewarded with a slash to my right hand for my assumption. A sickening *thump* and coldness spread through my right arm. Red pixels dripped from it like blood, crimson gems shattering against the ground. My hp dropped a significant amount, deep in the [red zone] from a single hit. Next to it, an icon of a hand with an [X] signified the [Body Loss] status.

I was shocked, my heart feeling death's cold embrace already. I took a step back, my eyes wide and unbelieving. Why was there such a foe here, on the second floor? Why could I not land a blow? Why did I have to pick up that accursed blade?!

[The Cursed Hero] advanced. I noticed now, that he had suddenly become more tangible. Was my hp restoring his life? Returning his transient presence to a concrete one?

"You are foolish," he said, "to have wandered here alone. To have never made contact with another, never connected. On your own you will accomplish nothing. You are nothing."

I felt a strange pain in my chest, my heart throbbing for a brief moment. And then I felt rage, furious. Who did this person- no, this _construct_ think he was to judge me? To think that I, that [Kisen] was nothing?

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" I swung my blade in a blinding arc. It did not feel cold anymore. Instead, it felt comfortable in my hands, a kindred soul that resonated with myself. It too understood my need, its need to prove itself. To find a different purpose than what it was made for. It was not for a simple soldier, as I was not fit for my old life. We were both meant to be great and now, we had the chance.

[The Cursed Hero] did not move, the blade having vanished from its hand. My strike cleaved it into, shadow splitting shadow. Astonishment filled his eyes, and then satisfaction. "I see… so that is your strength. So different from my own… You may be able to break that curse…"

He began fading away, turning into a crystalline structure of polygons and fragments.

I laughed. "_May_ be able to break the curse? Hah! I assure you [Hero] that I _will_ break the curse. Though I am curious. What is the curse?"

The [Hero]'s smile was the last I saw of him. It was almost… amused?

The results screen appeared before me and I saw that I had increased to level 10 and gained quite a large amount of col. I had also gained an item called [Cursed Seal]. Upon examining it, I learned that I had now gained a quest that could only be finished on the next floor in this area called [The Misty Woods]. It was titled [A Warrior's Worth] and the reward was apparently some skill.

"Hm. I suppose that today was not a complete disaster. Indeed, it was quite beneficial in the end." And then I realized that I still could not let go of the [Cursed Blade]. Or draw any other of my swords. And it was very likely that those effects still applied. Defeating [The Cursed Hero] had done nothing more than give me the quest item.

"I retract my earlier statement. Today was a very bad day…"

* * *

A/N: Poor Sen... but then again, that's what you get for letting your ego get to your head and playing solo! =]

Anyway, this was a more light-hearted chapter after the other one. I had a lot of fun writing this. A lot. I hope you enjoyed it! This also marks the start of Sen's quest to get his own [Unique Skill]. Like the others, it will be equipment based. Unlike the others, it is quite... unique in its application and skills. It also reflects Sen's personality, or will. I'll probably do a time skip to the 3rd floor after this unless I get an idea or feel like making a filler chapter. But until then, feel free to guess what the [Unique Skill] will be called and do.

Again, review if you have any comments, criticism, encouragement, or suggestions. But even a simple "I liked this part" or something would be fine too. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next chapter.

WhizkidHV logging out.


	7. Entry: Troubles and Deliberation

[Entry: Troubles and Deliberation]

Taking that [Cursed Blade], no choosing to explore the unknown southern path instead of returning to [Urbus] was the worst decision I had ever made.

Twenty eight hours. That was how long it took for me to return to [Urbus] from the hidden cavern. A constant vigilance of well over a full day, fighting monsters left, right and even above. Even the [Slime] based monsters, those that had run away from me on my way to the cavern, fought me, returning in their full, unnatural… slimy force. Dozens of viscous, oozing, jiggly and just disturbing creatures attacked me on my journey back to town. Fortunately, they were quite fragile and easily felled. Unfortunately, their bodies did not disperse into polygons when felled, rather they inflicted a [slowed] status on me by dispersing into foul smelling and oppressive ooze. Ooze that was continually added to as I felled more slimes.

The journey out of the valley alone took half a day due to that reason. I was not amused. For the first time in my life, I contemplated the existence of a higher being, a God so to speak. And then I remembered that events in this world were influenced by our [Luck] stat and decided by the system. I cursed my unfortunate fate. Perhaps the [System] had become irritated at my lack of adherence to its rules? Regardless, the 11th and 12th days of December would forever be remembered as anathema in my lifetime.

And so it was that I found myself standing alone outside [Urbus], covered in foul… gunk, after exhausting the [Monster Population] for kilometers around. [War Memento]'s durability was now less than half of its capacity due to my continuous combat and gave me the appearance of a battered soldier. I found the fact mildly ironic but that was quickly washed away by my fatigue and irritation.

In the twenty eight hours since obtaining the [Cursed Blade] and leaving the cavern, I had not once been able to sleep or eat. I suppose I could have but that was tantamount to sleeping in water. Lovely but foolish and deadly.

I shambled into the [Safe Area] of the town and finally relaxed. No monsters could attack me here. No more claws trying to flay me, no more stingers and horns attempting to gore me and most fortunate of all, no more abominable [Slimes].

I shuddered at the thought of the squishy creatures. It was fortunate that I was not a female. Although I did not doubt the integrity of a man like Kayaba, I also did not want to consider what could have happened if I was. I was versed enough in the aspects of the internet, even the darker parts, that I understood the… implications.

The town was tranquil at this time of the day, or rather night. Softly lit buildings provided a gentle atmosphere, exemplified by ambient music played by a lone [NPC] in the plaza. It was enough to send me into a state of semi-consciousness. It was a great testament of my will and pride that I did not accept Morpheus's embrace. Well, perhaps also due to the incentive that I had completely isolated myself from other players. There was a high probability that some slighted player might decide to drag me outside the town's [Safe Area] and finish me off. Failing that, I would likely be felled by the multitude of monsters this accursed sword drew.

I sighed and continued my dazed walk towards the town's main inn. The fact that I had sheathed the [Cursed Blade] some time since my entrance registered in my muddled mind but I was too weary to do more than grunt a vague response.

A soft chime resounded as I finally reached my destination.

"Excuse the intrusion…" I muttered the familiar phrase as I entered, a habit too ingrained to forgo, even in my pitiful state.

"Oh my! Dear, you look terrible!"

I looked up at the speaker, a plump yet not unattractive woman in the midst of her life. The innkeeper I presumed. She had been manning the counter, a rustic wooden thing that I now saw matched the overall theme of the building.

"Here, let me help you to a room. Lord knows you need it."

She grabbed my arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, her own wrapped around my torso to guide me. In my groggy state, more of my ingrained habits surfaced.

"No, please allow me. I cannot allow ojou-san to be burdened like this."

The innkeeper smiled, a startling reminder of how lifelike these [NPCs] were, despite being only a mimicry of humanity. "It's no trouble dear! I'm used to helping passed out customers to their room. It is the first that I've helped one so polite though. A pity I'm not so young anymore…" She let out a rather convincing feminine sigh with those last words. The thought of just how much work Kayaba went to crafting this world and its inhabitants crossed my mind but was lost as I was shown into a comfortable looking room.

"Here we are dear! Just go on and get some rest, we can talk about payment when you're back in tip-top shape."

Again, habit tempted me to make a vague protest to the generosity but my baser instincts urged me to expedite my departure into Morpheus's embrace. A compromise was made and I muttered vague gratifications before all but leaping into the delightful looking bed, not bothering to remove my stained equipment.

The innkeeper giggled but it barely registered over the bliss I felt. Sleep was instantaneous.

I woke well past noon on December 13th, a Tuesday on the Gregorian calendar. Perhaps it was due to some remaining grogginess but that inane fact was the first thought I had after my awakening. To my relief, the ooze from the many slimes I had felled was long gone, its durability depleting some time in my rest. I stifled a yawn and got to my feet. I was obligated to thank the innkeeper for her kindness. After that I could deliberate on my future actions and the repercussions of drawing that [Cursed Blade].

I left the quaint room with a satisfied feeling and returned to the inn's entrance and counter. It was fortunate that the inn was not too large, else I would have had to rely on memories from my semi-lucid state, something I would not have enjoyed.

The innkeeper, who I now realized had long hair dyed a deep indigo, smiled at my approach. There was a single other player in the room, a girl, perhaps a year or two below my age of sixteen, with short and bobbed black hair. I disregarded her for the moment and turned to innkeeper, bowing deeply in a show of gratitude.

"Ojou-san, thank you for your generosity. You have my utmost gratitude and sincerity. If need be, I am willing to pay twice the fare for such an act."

I maintained my deep bow even as I heard the girl gasp at my words.

"It's no trouble dear, none at all! You shouldn't concern yourself with something like that! You were practically dead on your feet. Please, your thanks is more than enough. If you still are not satisfied, just promise me that you won't let it happen again!"

I smiled as I returned to an upright position. This [NPC] reminded me quite a bit of Mills-san. She had said much the same when I first stumbled across the [Dicey Café] after getting lost my first venture into the town.

"Yes ojou-san. I thank you again for your generosity. Rest assured, I will not allow it to occur once more."

The innkeeper nodded and returned to the idle behavior that all [NPCs] had. Despite their developed backgrounds and personalities, there still was a limit to the depths that a digital construct could display. I felt a small pang in my chest at that thought but erased it. Such a thing was just an illusion, a crack in my resolve.

Yes, there was nothing for me in [Reality]. It was why I had entered [Aincrad], was it not? No people, no true attachments to that world remained. There should not be any. And yet I still felt the tiniest bit of discontent… why was that? No, it was likely nothing. A phantom sensation caused by the [NerveGear]. Yes, that was it.

I glanced at the girl and saw that she was puzzled by my behavior. But as I met her eyes, she looked stunned and quickly turned away. Inwardly, I sighed. It appeared my reputation and actions after the first boss had quickly spread across the players if her reaction was anything to judge by. Either that or she recognized me and was intimidated by my status as the Yuuki heir. It appeared that I was fated to be plagued by my reputation, virtual or not, wherever I went. Although I suppose that would be a good thing if they were of my great exploits. I had to deliberate on that matter at the earliest opportunity…

"Pardon me." I stepped past the girl and walked out the inn. She had looked quite frail and I felt the tiniest nagging in my chest for leaving a girl like that alone. I was reassured when I saw a small group of other players interact with her in a friendly manner, likely acquaintances from [reality] if their warm banter was any indication.

I decided to leave and explore [Urbus] before any other feelings surfaced. I could think on that later. For now, I required a secure and isolated place to contemplate on my future actions.

It did not take long to find such a location. Many of the players had either moved on to the other villages or were out hunting. The few I had seen earlier appeared to have been the last in the town save for myself. The irony was not lost on me as I realized my efforts to isolate myself were unneeded.

I sat at a stone bench tucked away from sight of the entrances, hidden by two rustic houses facing away from the sun. I let out a sigh as the full extent of my situation expanded in my mind.

My only weapon now was this [Cursed Blade]. Although it was sheathed, I noticed that I felt a strong urge to grasp its hilt, my left hand twitching every now and then towards it. Indeed, it was as if the blade truly was cursed, like those of the legendary [Muramasa].

"Truly, I am most unfortunate." At this rate, I could not leave the town without attracting the attention of all the monsters around. And while my journey back to [Urbus] had gone mostly unimpeded because I returned at night when few players were hunting, a departure in broad daylight would not go quite so well. It was likely that most would stand and watch as I was attacked, and perhaps even aid the monsters that would surely be drawn to myself and only myself. No, that option was not even considerable. Skilled as I may be, and even as fast with the added aid of my [Dexterity], I could not possibly hope to escape that many monsters, the human element withstanding. Nor could I with my [Cursed Blade]. I had learned, quite quickly, that retreat was not an option. An attempt at it would freeze me in place.

I opened the [Status Menu] and examined it. After destroying so many monsters, it did not surprise me that I was now level fifteen, almost sixteen. I also had more [Status Points], which I promptly used to enhance [Dexterity]. My investment in that statistic had not gone without return. It paid greatly in keeping me alive on my return trip by giving me the agility to evade and outmaneuver my many foes.

"But speed would not protect me from the wrath of players." That was the main dilemma I now faced. As fast and strong I may now be, the fact remained that I could not destroy every monster without incurring the wrath of the players. And due to my accursed sword that I _had_ to obtain, I could not retreat from a battle against them. Also, because of my skill and now obscenely high level, it meant that any player I faced would likely perish. Though I had indeed made that outcome clear after the first [Boss Fight], it was still an outcome I did not wish to actuate.

The only solution to this predicament, or rather my only salvation, was to break the [Curse] on this sword. And that could only be done on the [Third Floor]. Which meant I could not do anything until the [Floor Boss] was defeated. Which I also could not safely do myself as retreat was not an option. Which, in turn, meant that I was stuck here, in this town until the next floor was cleared and I was free to find these [Misty Woods]. Without running into any players. Which meant I had to wait even longer until the majority of players moved on from the [Third Floor]'s starting cities. Which also meant I had to journey at night when the monsters were even more dangerous.

"…Curses. My life is never easy is it? When I wished for a challenge, I did not mean one where the odds were stacked so high against myself…"

I sighed. There was nothing else I could do except remain in [Urbus] for the time being, however long that maybe. I had plenty of col after my exhausting journey, so that was of no consequence. And perhaps it was for the best that I remained here. At the very least, I now had plenty of time to train my skills.

With that last thought, I opened the corresponding menu. Like my [Status Menu], it was a plain list of my skills. [Cooking], [Slash Weapon Forging], [Enemy Scanning], and [Extended Weight Limit] stared back at me, along with another blank skill slot. It appeared that I had gained another some time in my chaotic war against the monsters to return to safety. I pressed the icon that expanded the list to show the elaborate [Skill Tree] that granted the many skills in this world. With a few more buttons, I removed the weapon-based skills that I would not be using, leaving only the utility and production skills. There were also a few inane skills present, such as [Fishing] and [Singing] but I ignored those and chose [Night Vision].

Again, the irony was not lost on me. I had decided that I would 'walk the path of night' when I let Diabel perish. I did not think that my words would be taken so… literal. It was as if the [System] knew my every thought and purposely arranged it so that I would get exactly what I wished for. In the most literal fashion possible.

I sighed and removed [War Memento]. It stood out far too much, especially in its damaged state. In any case, it was not as if I had much use for it in a long while.

And thus, I left for the nearest forge, intent on increasing my forging skills for the moment. I could train [Cooking] when I found a room with a kitchen to rent. Perhaps when I tired of that I could work on mastering and recreating those many [Sword Skills] I saw in the fight against [Illfang]. But it did not matter too much. I had plenty of time to occupy myself with and many tasks to keep from being idle.

Plenty of time. A plethora of it.

"…System, RNG, whatever you are. If you are listening, know this. I hate you ever so much."

* * *

A/N: Yes Sen, I know. =D

So here's yet another chapter. I decided on a filler because, hey it's fun to write! Well, there was also the reason that I wanted to show the fall out of his taking the [Cursed Blade] and set some more things up. Also to have an excuse to up some of his skills, but hey. It works.

Sen gets his first encounter with the Black Cats here I this chapter. Of course, it was only a brief encounter. Another thing. Sen can be quite dense. It's a well known fact that wealthy individuals tend to be attractive in animesque worlds. Of course, he mistakes this for people recognizing who he is. Not many actually do, as should have been made clear by now. His ruminations on how people always recognize him, especially girls, is just overthinking and a complete discarding of the fact that he's just darned attractive. Smart people get that way sometimes. Especially when they've grown up second guessing people's intentions.

Anyway, thanks for reading again and do review if you have any comments or feedback. Hope you enjoyed!

WhizkidHV, logging out.


	8. Entry: The Legend

[Entry: The Legend]

The date was December 21st. It had been a week since the second [Floor Boss] was defeated by the [Clearers] of the game but that was irrelevant. What mattered was that I could finally break the curse on this disaster-prone blade of mine.

A week and the clearing of an entire floor. That was how far this blade had set me back on my plans. As the fighters of the front lines grew ever stronger, it would be harder for me to maintain the gap between my skill and theirs. I would not permit that any longer, could not.

The time was approximately 2:37 AM. The players that still remained in [Urbus] were either in their rooms preparing for the next day or asleep. A perfect time to escape to the next floor, away from peering eyes. The time to begin the end of this accursed sword's quest.

I headed towards the town's teleport and equipped [War Memento] as I strode through the empty streets.

"A quiet night. Or should I say a quiet early morning?" I shrugged and continued to walk. A lone [NPC] played a slow song on a fiddle of sorts, melancholic in nature. If one were to look at the scene at the moment, it would be similar to a lone soldier heading off to battle. In a way, that would be accurate.

I grasped the [Cursed Blade] as I stepped onto the [Teleport Pad]. Although I would be teleporting into a [Safe Area], I wanted to ensure I was ready in the event that something went wrong. It might have been tempting fate, but I had a strong feeling that this simple task would not end well.

"I suppose I will have to deal with it when it happens." I took a deep breath and looked upwards towards my goal, the final floor of this iron tower. Now I could finally continue my quest to conquer it, to carve my name in Aincrad's halls of fame.

"Teleport: Doliana!"

A soft chime from a bell echoed through the town and a blue light enveloped me. It marked the beginnings of a teleport, calming and quite relaxing.

And then it changed.

The soft blue light of the teleport turned to an eerie emerald and the musical chiming of bells stopped.

Normally when a teleport occurred, there was only the faintest sensation of being pulled towards the direction of your destination before you were there. The time delay, at most, a fraction of a second.

It had been five. Something had gone wrong.

I sighed. "Of course. Why should I expect anything different?" And then I heard the billowing of heavy winds and was snatched away from this floor in a burst of intense light.

For a moment after the [teleport] ended, I suspected that I was still in transit due to the mist and safe from battle.

***shink***

Of course, the [Cursed Blade] rejected that notion immediately, almost pulling itself out of its sheath.

I sighed.

I was in an unknown location that had little to no visibility. It was dark, when the monsters were the most aggressive, and I hadn't the slightest notion of where to go in order to advance [A Warrior's Worth].

I made the gesture to open the [area map] only to see that it was near invisible among the mist, its pale color blending almost perfectly with the backdrop. Fortunately, I could still read the name of the area. Unfortunately, I was in the [Misty Forest] and not the [Misty Woods].

"Why did I have to be correct? Can my plan not go smoothly for once?"

Rustling came from every direction, a sound gradually getting louder with each passing second.

I turned, readying myself for combat, the [Cursed Blade] ready to attack. "Of course not. It would be too _easy_." I shook my head. "Idiot."

A few seconds passed before I saw it. Then I cursed my continuing misfortune.

During my desperate quest towards [Urbus] last week, my [Enemy Scanning] skill had leveled up considerably. It was to be expected from encountering hordes of monsters. As such, I now had an effective range of about seventy meters.

[Enemy Scanning] was a skill that exposed hidden monsters as well as detected their general strength relative to my own. To do so, it would highlight and clear the immediate area of my vision where the enemy was currently positioned. In darkness, this was represented as a geometric representation of the area.

In this mist, [Enemy Scanning] had cleared the mist about a meter around every monster. And I now had a field of vision spanning my entire effective range.

I took a step back, bumping into a tree as I did.

An army of undead, fallen warriors wielding axes, spears, swords and knives surrounded me. Legions that spread in every direction. Each of their cursors were a deep red. These were no simple foes, no mere monsters.

These were true enemies.

Animal and creature based enemies possessed a few attacks that were aided by the system assist. Humanoid monsters, those that could use weapons, had [Sword Skills]. And these undead most definitely had weapons.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment and brought my breathing under control. I could not defeat these enemies as easily as past opponents. Brute force would not work. This was not a battle. This was war and I had to fight accordingly.

I opened my eyes and lifted the [Cursed Blade], cutting the air once, twice. I was ready.

"Come fallen ones. Let my blade be the one to sunder your restless spirits."

It began.

A skeleton warrior attacked first. Its plated armor slowed it down, but the battle axe it wielded more than made up for the speed with sheer power.

It lifted its weapon over its shoulder and charged, the axe glowing with a sickly green light that indicated a sword skill.

I stepped forward, pulling my own weapon across my shoulder.

I had spent some time observing players on the field during the past week and noticed it. All sword skills were easy to read, especially the ones that had an exaggerated activation stance. It was the godly speed and strength following the activation that made them so fearsome. That lag between the time the system recognized the activation of the skill and the actual attack left the attacker vulnerable.

Of course players could minimize that lag to almost nothing with practice. These automated opponents however…

My blade cut through the air, connecting with the skeleton's axe just as the skill began.

***crack***

Unexpectedly, the axe shattered instead of being pushed away like I had expected.

I blinked in surprise, but took advantage of the opening before it vanished. There were too many foes to hesitate now.

The skeleton's hp gauge decreased by a fourth at my counter attack.

As I had thought, I could not force my way through these monsters. It would take planning and careful actions.

The skeleton retreated, observing me through the cavities where eyes should be. It was now without a weapon and could not continue fighting.

Of course, the moment I thought that was when it was proven wrong.

With a sickening sound, the bone warrior detached its left arm, wielding it as an impromptu mace.

I was appalled at the sight until I recalled the true nature of my opponents. These were not just undead warriors. They were _realistic _undead warriors. Like a rusted machine, their bodies were in various states of disrepair. I had not noticed it because my first foe was a skeletal warrior but the rest…

Limbs held together by the barest of tendons, patches of skin torn away. But what made the sight truly horrific was the accuracy, the terrible accuracy of their bodies, as if these men had truly been risen from the grave.

What on earth could have driven Kayaba to create such monstrosities?

I forced myself to quell my revulsion to dodge a strike from an undead swordsman. Repulsive or not, they were also skilled and unflinching fighting machines.

I jumped backwards, just out of reach of encroaching blades, and surveyed my surroundings. The undead were steadily advancing. If I stayed here, I would be felled by the sheer number of bodies pressing in. Nigh on a hundred undead, likely more, stood in every direction all avenues of escape closed off.

An impossible situation. No possibilities of success existed. I could not run due to the curse. My movement was restricted due to the trees and many enemies. To make matters worse, all of these enemies statistically outranked me by a factor of at least ten levels if their markers were any indication.

A lesser player would have given up, charging towards the crowd of foes to accept their fate. But I was no mere player. I would not give up, not so easily. I had lived through enough misfortunes since I arrived in this world. This was only par for the course.

There was a brief lull in the combat as the undead surveyed me and reorganized. No doubt their [AI]s were compensating for my earlier attack and devising the best way to defeat me.

It did not matter. I would win. Only victory could be achieved.

A calm settled over my mind. No matter the outcome, this would be a victory. Victory, even if bittersweet.

The lull ended, combat resuming in full. A dozen undead warriors, half still rotting while the others were bone, charged. A pair of crimson-lighted blades charged forwards, seeking my arms.

I advanced, half turning, and avoided their completed [Vertical]s, retaliating with a mimicked spinning technique from [Illfang the Kobold Lord].

The attackers were launched sideways but I had little time to acknowledge that fact.

Emerald-lighted axes sought my head and torso, followed by three pairs of swiftly approaching spears. A well-coordinated attack, leaving no room for escape.

I allowed my body to react on its own, trusting my instincts.

A step right and outstretched arm stopped the intended decapitation with a brief flash of light, my hand grasping the axe handle fractions before the axehead struck.

A diagonal slash to the left shattered the other axe in a dazzling shower of polygons. I followed it with a step left and pulled the axe I grasped in my right hand.

A trill of metallic impacts sounded as the six spears were halted by thick steel, however rusted. It resulted in another shower of polygons as the sheer strength of the tosses proved too much for the aged axe.

I glanced at my health in the brief pause and saw it had been reduced a fraction. While I had avoided the brunt of the force, stopping sure-kill strikes, it was impossible to eliminate all damage. Too much force was put into each blow and I had not enough strength to counter it completely.

"Tch."

I charged through the fading polygons and towards the remaining two undead that had yet to attack. A halberd sought my neck, parried by a slash from myself. Another sought my legs, avoided by a leaping roll over it.

A dozen more weapons of various sorts clashed just above my roll as the other undead took action.

I sprang upwards, spinning my blade around me to clear the path. I felt more than saw my strikes connect. The sounds of bodies crashing into the ground confirmed this.

I stood, now in an area with more maneuverability. I had barely moved from my original position, but now I was on the forest trail and few trees obstructed me.

There was yet another lull in the combat as the undead regrouped again, likely due to the [System] being strained from so many actions.

Ragged breaths tried to fill my non-existent lungs. My head throbbed with pain from performing so many high speed actions. I was sure that I had exceeded the [System Limit] at least once in that short instance and now paid the price.

I looked once more upon the foes I had to defeat. Only six had yet to receive any damage, though a few more than that were now without conventional weapons. It did not matter much at all, however, when these foes could use their own body parts as makeshift weapons.

"Hah… perhaps I should not have been so arrogant." I shook my head. Regardless of my attitude and the results it accomplished, I would accept my fate. It was of my own volition after all. So even if I were to fall…

Combat resumed, likely for the last time, as all of the undead moved as one. It seemed they had given up on attacking me in groups and were determined to eliminate me in one fell swoop. Dozens of projectiles launched towards my position.

I focused, lashing out with the [Cursed Blade] to deflect as many as possible. Again and again I struck, successfully knocking spears, hand axes, knives and thrown swords away from my body. Yet, again I could not eliminate the damage dealt. Slowly but surely my health was being worn down.

The other undead did not just stand by while their allies attacked me from afar. I saw that they had maneuvered around me in a formation that would leave no escape.

Sword and axe wielders stood in front, weapons readied in opposing angles. Pole arm users stood between, weapons readied to run me through. All around light flared as sword skills were prepared by the undead.

I sighed as the projectiles thinned. Without a doubt, this would be my end. Sheer numbers overwhelming me after a drawn out conflict.

"But such is war, is it not? An individual cannot hope to overcome the many..."

I knocked aside a final lance and turned my gaze upon my would-be executioners. In an instant, they charged, my end finally approaching,

But through it all, I had only one thought on my mind, one I repeated as the first blade reached my chest.

"If only I had never taken that cursed sword…"

And then my world vanished in a flash of purple light.

I had lost, and soon my very self would be destroyed by a barrage of microwaves from the [NerveGear]. That was what I believed after vanishing in that flash of light. As the minutes passed, I contemplated my existence, how it had been all for naught. How I had failed to find a reason to live. Yet, as the tenth minute passed by, I realized that I was still conscious.

Still alive.

Then, in that moment of clarity, the world snapped back into focus.

A field of grass, bathed crimson by the setting sun. In the distance was a jade palace, reaching far into the sky. It looked peaceful, and would be save for the sound of combat.

Clashing steel, the songs of matched blades, and devastating explosions enlightened me to this place's true nature. A battlefield, one to end all battles. Fighting in front of the palace were ten warriors, each locked in mortal combat with another.

I saw a berserker fighting without care, wielding an impossibly large blade with abandon. Each swing from the blade sent shockwaves that carved the very earth it passed, sundering the peaceful grass. Facing him was a swift fighter, donned in a martial artist's garb. Each of the berserker's fierce blows were blocked with bare hands… and returned in spades. Craters surrounded the two, a result of their superhuman conflict.

A short distance away, a warrior with a heroic visage wielded a dual set of blades as he faced off against a maniacal man wielding a bloodied dagger. The warrior's face was grim and he showed no mercy to his opponent. His strikes were as a symphony or a dance, meshing perfectly in a glorious steel harmony. The maniac countered with brutal efficiency, striking against the stream of steel with crimson blurs.

In the distance, a shining paladin with a divine two-handed sword faced a dark dragoon that seized the heavens, wielding a draconic spear. The paladin held the advantage, yet it was nullified by the dragoon's ability to leap skyward, crashing down like a falling star.

A crimson paladin, no a [Templar], faced off against a man that was as [Death] itself, robed in darkness and wielding a bone scythe that seemed to speak of instant defeat. The templar fought with a tower shield and long sword, both marked with a red cross. The hooded reaper struck with his scythe, at a speed so fast as to leave ghostly images in his wake. However, the templar managed to repulse each strike with a seamless defense, stopping the reaper from felling his next victim.

Finally, there was the hero that I had seen before, the wielder of the [Cursed Blade]. His foe was a samurai with a long katana that, for all intents and purposes, should have been useless. And yet the samurai wielded it with such finesses and mastery that the hero was being forced back.

The hero fought with a variety of weapons, switching from axe to long sword to many others without pause as the situation required. But eventually, he stopped and drew the blade I knew too well, the [Cursed Blade]. And then it was the samurai's turn to be forced back as the hero fought like a man possessed, evading every strike and responding perfectly.

It was a battle of two sides, good and evil. Or that was what it appeared. Time flowed and the scene blurred until only four remained: The templar, the paladin, the warrior and the hero. Together, they stood at the foot of the [Jade Palace], the fields behind them stained in crimson.

Words I could not hear were exchanged.

And then the templar moved, slaying the paladin with a swift stroke, a maniacal glint in his eyes. The hero moved to stop him but the templar let out a savage grin and snapped his fingers. Darkness gathered around him as his blade glowed with a purple light.

He turned on the warrior with two blades and, though he tried to stop, could not help but attack.

The hero fell from grace and was forced to fight his ally, a man that was a close friend if the look of despair on his face was any indication. The warrior only looked betrayed.

A savage duel followed, sad and short. In the end, the warrior was felled, the hero covered in blood.

And through it all, the templar watched, face steely and resolved, like that of a king… or a tyrant. With its end, the templar entered the palace and vanished, leaving the fallen hero alone.

Images blurred past until returning to a sight I recognized. The hero found a valley between the mountains and carved the cavern with his skills, weapons shattering until only the [Cursed Blade] remained. When he was done, he entered the cave and turned his sword on himself, slumping against the wall as his life drained away.

And then the world faded once more.

It resolved in a myriad of lights and I found myself standing in front of an altar. Thin mist veiled the surroundings, but I could make out the barest outlines of trees.

Needless to say, I was quite confused.

"What did I just see? Or better yet, what just happened?" Obviously, no answers were provided.

With a sigh, I made the gesture to open the map to determine my location. My eyes widened as I saw where I was.

"[Misty Woods]… Ha. Hahaha! Of course! It was all another part of that curse! The teleport failing, the undead horde… all of it was a part of the quest!"

Whether in anger, relief, or sheer insanity, I burst into laughter. Again and again I had been thrust into situations that would have ended a lesser player, all due to possessing this cursed sword. It appeared I could not escape being controlled even here in this digital world.

"No. That will not happen. I will not be the puppet. No more!" I advanced and thrust the [Cursed Blade] into the altar, the slot a perfect fit for the sword.

And then I felt it, a change occurring. My body felt lighter, stronger than before. In addition, I felt a strange sense of euphoria, as if nothing could stop me as long as I fought.

The [Results Screen] appeared before me then, marking the end of the quest [A Warrior's Worth]. I did not gain any experience or col. Instead, it stated that the [Cursed Blade] was now the [Unmarked Sword] and I had gained the "Unique Skill [Cursed Seal]".

Unique skill. Not just a skill, but unique skill. Curious, I opened the menu and examined it.

* * *

Skill Name: [Cursed Seal]

Description: The power of a cursed blade now sealed. Grants abilities to the wielder. Level increases by enabling [Deathmatch].

Abilities

[Weapon Master]: Reduces equipment requirements in half. Also increases damage output by a factor of 1.2

[Sealed sword]: (Unlocked at level 5)

[Deathmatch]: You and your opponent cannot retreat. Can be manually activated in combat by stating "this is a fight to the death" if disabled. Can be used on monsters.

[Cursed Fate]: All monsters are drawn towards you. Cannot be disabled.

[Eye of the Mind]: (Unlocked after [Broken Seal])

[Warrior Spirit]: (Unlocked after [Broken Seal])

[Weapon Lock]: (Unlocked at level 10)

[Resonance]: (Unlocked at level 1000)

[Broken Seal]: ?

[XXXX's XXXX]: ?

* * *

"Well… I suppose I could use this." I looked back at the [Cursed Blade] in the altar and saw that it had indeed changed. It was still a regal blade, but gone was the violet coloring, replaced by a simple silver and bronze.

I drew it from the altar and returned it to its sheath, turning my back after it was done.

I had succeeded in breaking the curse… or at least sealing it for now. Though monsters would still be drawn to me, I could at least have the option of retreat.

I reexamined the map and determined the exit path before setting out. For once, the day went well. I could finally resume my quest to become the best.

Yet, as I walked, I could not help but feel a pang in my chest. It was strange, a feeling I could not associate. A sort of… emptiness and regret at some unknown cause. But I disregarded it.

Greatness awaited.

* * *

A/N: Apologies for the longer wait. Mid-terms are a pain.

Anyway, a glimpse of the Unique Skills and back story of Aincrad is shown. Sen showcases his epic fighting skills as well. He's also starting to realize something about himself, which will come to a conclusion in the next chapter or so.

Cookies to people who can guess the other unique skills or the unstated abilities of Cursed Seal.

Character interactions will also start next chapter. I'm free to recommendations, but the current plan is for him to encounter the front line players. A confrontation between them is inevitable after all.

Next chapter will be a time skip. Hope you enjoyed this! Review if you have any comments or criticisms!


	9. Entry: A Hollow Path

[Entry: A Hollow Path, A Pleasant Encounter]

Achieving greatness was not an easy thing to do.

Days, weeks and then months had passed. Countless enemies felled, countless battles fought. Yet I was still not ready. Not yet strong enough to defeat the [Boss] that waited at the top of this floor.

And then it was cleared. The third floor boss, [Fenrir the Gray Wolf] was slain by the [Clearers] on December 31st, just shy of the New Year.

Disappointment.

I had been prevented yet again, usurped by the average ones. Yet, I allowed it. I quietly endured, fighting my own private war for strength. By night I fought, by day I traversed the towns, unnoticed and unbothered.

I faced death too many times to count, too many times to care any longer. I walked with it, side by side as I fought for my strength, skills, and levels. I slayed thousands of enemies, survived hundreds of battles.

And then another floor had been cleared. And another. And another.

I had been too slow. Too cautious. Too WEAK.

The fear of being ostracized kept me in the dark. Kept me from advancing to the front lines. The fear that I would be shunned instead of admired. Spurned instead of embraced. Hunted instead of revered.

I could not do it. Could not continue hiding in the dark, slowly gaining strength.

So I did not.

I did not care, no longer. I fought in the day, drawing all monsters to me, ignoring the stunned players that saw. I fought in the night, slaying the creatures that dared to show their hides before me.

I traveled as I wished, no longer caring how I was seen.

All for the sake of power and glory.

Rumors were abound, talking of the man who waged war against the world. The unknown player who was like a machine of war.

[War Machine]. That was what they called me. It was said with a degree of fear and admiration, a myth that grew with every retelling.

I found myself enjoying the degree of fame, despite the anonymity that came with the title.

And now the date was January 13th, a Friday. Unlucky, but that did not bother me. Lady fortune had since abandoned me with my [Curse].

Desolate dunes and white sand surrounded me. I drew [War Memento] close to me as I braced the desert winds.

The [Desert Bazaar] acted as the center of this floor. Various shops, both player and NPC, displayed their wares there. A plethora of items, weapons and even rarities such as [Teleport Crystals] could be found on occasion.

That was my destination. [War Memento] had very little durability left, looking now like a tattered cloak. My weapons, all except [Unmarked Blade], had shattered and I had no more crafting materials. Even my potions were at a low.

I would have preferred resupplying at a small village without players, but that was not to be. True to the theme of this floor, the only sources of supplies were from travelling merchants.

While I possessed a vast amount of col, enough to buy even the occasional [Crystal] that was sold, for some reason they never carried what I needed: equipment.

That was why I found myself travelling to this town, the first time in a month since I encountered a large number of other players.

I could see it, barely, in the distance. A colorful splash against the otherwise plain colors of the dunes.

"At last. I was growing tired of these bothersome encounters." I looked around at the field of fading polygons and shrugged. "Monsters seem to have no sense of self-preservation around me anymore."

I arrived in the bazaar around noon, unnoticed among the many other players. I had removed [War Memento], delegating it to my inventory before it could shatter from loss of durability.

The coat had been a constant companion since the first floor and I refused to let it disappear.

In any case, that left me with plain gray clothing, allowing me to travel in the midst of the other players without bother.

Or that was what I thought.

Somehow, I collided with a girl who was sprinting the other way. A girl with familiar brown hair and whisker markings.

Argo the Rat.

"Oof! Hey, watch where you're going!"

I lowered my head in an attempt to evade recognition. Out of all the players I could come across, it had to be the one who held a reputation for information brokering. But it was fine. Maybe she had forgotten my face already-

"Wait, you're that guy who was with Ki-bou last time… Kisen, right?"

Curse you [System].

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head. "Ehe, sorry about that. I was lost in thought. Argo-chan, right? "

Argo brushed herself off and got to her feet. "Mou, it's not polite to knock a girl over like that! And it's Argo, not Argo-chan!"

I grinned. "Of course Argo-chan, of course."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "That's not fair if you call me that Ki-kun! We barely know each other! Mou, Ki-bou doesn't even call me that!"

"Oh?" I sidled in close to her and whispered. "So you two are like THAT already? First name basis and all?"

Argo blushed and shook her head. "N-no! You've got it all wrong!"

It was a bit mean-hearted, I admit, but I could not let her connect the dots between me and the rumors of [War Machine]. Besides that, I thought it was quite cute the way she was acting.

I stepped back and held my hands up. "Just joking! But to think that [The Rat] was so easy to ruffle. Here I thought you were unflappable." I placed a finger on my chin, feigning deep thought and then lifted it in the air. "Aha! Maybe you like Kirito?"

I finished with my mother's trademark devilish grin, one that spoke of an untold magnitude of embarrassment. It was likened once to a certain twin-tailed anime character I believe.

Argo flinched. "Mou~ that's not fair Ki-kun!"

Success! Attention, diverted!

"Wait, why are you here? I haven't seen you around at all…"

Curses.

I smiled and scratched my head. "Ehe, I apologize for that. I have been doing a lot of exploring lately away from people."

"Oho? Has Ki-kun been a naughty boy and forced to run away? Or maybe he's avoiding the fan girls smitten by his devilish looks?"

"Is [The Rat] admitting she thinks I'm handsome?"

"…Meanie."

I laughed. "Sure, sure. How about I treat you to a drink as an apology. I do need to catch up on the current events after all."

Argo frowned. "Fine… Meanie."

We walked over to a stand and bought fresh fruit juice, from fruit that strangely looked like a cross between a coconut and a pineapple, and took a seat under the shade of a secluded palm tree.

I would have preferred a more enclosed area, but those were far and few on this floor. Part of the theme I supposed.

I sipped on my drink. Sour, but also sweet and milky. A strange combination that was somehow refreshing.

"It's good, isn't it?"

I smiled in response. "Yes, I did not think that something like this could be made."

Even with my cooking skill in the hundreds, anything I could make was a far cry from this beverage.

"Mmhm." Argo sipped her juice. "So tell me Ki-kun. What do you want? You obviously don't just want to chat. I haven't seen or heard tale of you since the last boss." She raised her brow. "Just what have you been up to?"

I shrugged off the suspicious look. "Like I stated earlier, around. Exploring the floors, fighting monsters. Living an adventuresome life."

"No player could do that and be unseen for over a month."

I smiled. "Who says that I was unseen? I could very well have been there and unnoticed." A talent I cultivated for years in order to escape from the family 'home'. I was glad to see it carried over to this world.

Argo gave me a hard look, locking my gaze for a few seconds. She bowed out first, sighing as she did. "Fine. Keep your secrets. Mou…" She leaned back and stretched. "So what did you want from me Ki-kun?"

I hesitated. I could have asked her to tell me more about the rumors surrounding [War Machine] but that would tip my hand. And while Argo, who I felt was a decent sort, could keep a secret quite well, if the wrong person came along…

I did not wish her trouble. Nor anyone.

"I am actually in a bit of a bind. My armor ran out of durability just before I entered town. I also am low on potions. Do you know any good places to shop around here?"

"Was that it? Mou~ then why did you tease me?" She pouted and crossed her arms. "That was mean!"

"It was fun?" I shrugged. Of course I could not tell her that it was to misdirect her from connecting any dots between me and [War Machine].

"Meanie."

"Yep."

She sighed. "There's a player [Smith] who's really skilled at making armor and weapons based by the inn." She tapped her claws strapped to her belt. "Quite high quality too. She's probably your best bet here. For items though, I think that you should go to Agil's shop."

I frowned. "Agil?"

"Yep! Hard to miss the guy. He's big and tall and usually has a crowd around his shop. His prices are good too, pretty cheap compared to most other NPC and player merchants."

Argo brushed off her clothes and got to her feet. "So is that it Ki-kun?" She gave me a suggestive smile. "Or did you want some… other information? On female players maybe?"

I returned her smile with one of my own. "That will be it for now. Thank you." I finished with a formal 'Thank you' out of habit.

The fact seemed to pique Argo's interest, but she did not mention it. "Normally I'd charge you Ki-kun… but I'll let it go this time. Just… don't disappear like that alright? Some people are worried about you."

"So [The Rat] really is interested in me? I am quite flattered."

"N-no! Not me! Asuna-chan and Ka- Eep!"

I raised my brow. Asuna was worried about me? I could understand that. A tad unlikely, yet probable. But who else was she talking about?

"Forget I said that Ki-kun! It would be bad if people found out I slipped up!"

"Of course. Your secret is safe with me."

With that, Argo vanished into the crowd, presumably to gather more information or meet with another client. I decided to head to the smith she mentioned.

The inn was hard to miss, a rickety wooden building with an open forge right next to it. A serious fire hazard to be honest, but as this was a virtual world who was to judge?

The recommended smith was a pink haired girl wearing what looked to be a waitress uniform of sorts. I thought it was strange attire for a smith, but then again I had not been around other players long enough to decide on the norm for these things.

The girl was hard at work forging a blade from a red hot bar of steel.

I stood by and watched, curious as to her technique.

The [System] required a set number of strikes in order to successfully smith an item. There was a certain element of randomness to the result, but it appeared to be somewhat influenced by the determination placed in each swing. In addition, the focus on the type of item you were creating, its form, shape and strength determined its quality, a fact I had long since discovered. Since then I had yet to make a flawed blade.

Of course there was the fact that a less than perfect blade would result in my untimely death motivating me, but I digress.

The girl was intently focused on her work, clearly engrossed in the creation of whatever weapon it was.

*Ding*

*Ding*

*Ding*

Three strikes of the hammer, eliciting sounds as clear as a bell from the metal. And then she was done, a flash of light and chiming indicating a successful forging. She picked the blade up, giving it a cursory examination before turning and placing it on display with her other wares.

"Good job. I did not think I would meet another smith who put so much of themselves into their works."

The girl paused and gave me a skeptical look.

"Oh? And who might you be to say that?"

I decided to respond courteously, donning a pleasant persona I used during family meetings. "I do apologize. It was quite rude of me to not introduce myself." I bowed, curt and exact. "You may call me Kisen. I had heard of your excellent services and wished to enquire about a possible business transaction."

As expected, my formality seemed to throw the girl off.

She blushed at the compliment. "Oh, ah, of course. Eh… I'm Lisbeth. Player [Smith]. What can I do for you?"

"If you would, I wish to obtain a new set of light metal armor. Ah, I would prefer if it was as durable as possible and made with the best materials."

Lisbeth frowned. "That will be pretty expensive… are you sure?"

I initiated a trade with an offer of 10000 col as a response.

Her eyes widened quite comically at that.

"Te-Ten thousand col?!" She looked between the window and me, not quite believing what she saw.

I grinned. "Why of course. The best deserves the best."

Lisbeth blinked, shocked into silence. A moment passed before she turned and went back to her forge, a determined fire in her eyes and pleased look on her face.

Again, musical notes resounded as the smith worked the metal, shaping it into masterful art.

I lost track of the time as I watched, lulled by the peaceful rhythm of the hammer.

Mm… just how long had it been since I could relax like this, without a worry? I did not know, but it was a nice change of pace from the constant conflict that had become the standard of my life.

When Lisbeth finished, I was greeted with the sight of an elegant set of armor.

A thin cuirass served as the core, the plated metal meant to protect the greatest target on the body, the torso.

Sleek shoulder pads were donned on either side of the cuirass, connected with tiny links of metal, small enough to appear a cohesive whole.

Grieves, bracers, even a whole suit of light chainmail had been crafted by Lisbeth.

To say I was astonished would be an understatement. The quality was supreme, giving off an aura similar to rare drops from [Bosses].

And, as if she wanted to impress me even further, the entire set was a matte gray, matching the shade of [War Memento] perfectly.

I stood in stunned silence for the briefest of moments before bowing.

"Lisbeth-san, indeed you are a masterful smith. I am honored to be the recipient of such high-quality items."

Again, the girl blushed at my compliment. I found it strange. Was she not used to them?

"I-it's nothing at all. Thank you for putting such faith in me."

"Of course. How could I not after seeing you work?"

She flushed an even brighter shade of red at that. Strange, but I decided to disregard it.

"Shall we finish the transaction then?"

She nodded and opened up the window. I transferred the funds, and she transferred the armor.

I equipped it right away, manipulating the [System Menu] towards the [Equipment Screen] and dragging each part to the corresponding area.

Once that was settled, I pressed [Finalize]. In a flash of light, my newly crafted armor appeared.

It was a good fit and felt… I was not sure how to describe it. Suffice to say it gave me a sense of elation coupled with satisfaction.

I drew one of my [Steel Longswords] and tested my range of motion. To my delight, the armor offered better protection than [War Memento] while allowing the same motions and weighing perhaps mere grams more.

I smiled and turned back to Lisbeth.

"I will say it again: Thank you for such quality wares. I look forward to doing business with you in the future."

I bowed again; lower this time, before returning to an upright position.

Lisbeth shook her head. "It was my pleasure Kisen. Thank you again for believing in me."

I bade the pink haired smith farewell and headed to my next destination, the shop of this so-called [Agil].

Up until this point, the day had gone well. I had evaded being identified as the [War Machine] when I met Argo, and even obtained a wonderful new set of armor from Lisbeth.

I should have known that the [System] had other plans for me.

Like Argo had stated, there was a crowd around the [Agil]'s shop. In addition, said merchant was indeed tall, looming heads above most of his customers.

Said merchant was Andrew Millers, owner of the [Dicey Café] in reality and one of my closest acquaintances. Said merchant had noticed me standing in the back of the crowd and caught my eye.

Again, curse you [System].

I sighed and waited as the crowd of players gradually declined in number, a result of the dwindling daylight. Finally, it was only Andy and I remaining before his shop.

"…Sen."

"Andy."

He eyed my new armor and quirked an eyebrow. "I see you've been doing well."

I gestured towards his shop. "I could say the same for you."

"Here, sit." Andy materialized a chair and set it down next to him. "Let's talk."

"...Sure."

He handed me a glass of juice. A quick whiff identified it as the same type of juice I had earlier with Argo.

"Thanks."

"Mmhm."

I sipped on the refreshing beverage and gazed out at the town. Players still milled about, but most had returned to the field or other floors.

"How have you been Sen? And be honest, I know all of your quirks when it comes to lying."

I sighed. "…You know me too well Andy. It bothers me that someone could read through my façade so easily."

He shrugged. "Like I said all those years ago: someone has to look out for you."

"…" I looked at my glass. The juice seemed a bit bitter now. "I have been well. I have plenty of funds and experience points."

"I see." Andy locked eyes with me. "And how do you feel?"

"I-"

Disappointment. Rage. Despair? Happiness. Sadness. Success. Fear.

Unbidden emotions that I believed to have been locked away emerged at the simple question.

"It is none of your concern Andrew." I stood up, setting the finished glass on Andy's store counter. "What I plan to do is none of your business."

"I never asked that."

"...Tch." I looked away. For all I cared about Andy, there were times when he was too perceptive.

"Sen. Please tell me that you aren't doing something reckless. It isn't worth it."

"…" I could not reply. It would be a lie. And of all things, I would not lie to Andy.

After a long moment of silence, Andy sighed. "Fine. I'll concede… for now. I won't give up though. I've seen enough to know… anyway, take these. If anything, I want to know you're safe." He opened up a trade window and sent me an offer.

[Teleport Crystals], [Healing Crystals], [Recovery Crystals], [Potions] and [Materials] of all sorts were laid out on the screen. Andy had already accepted the offer.

"Andy…"

He shook his head. "This isn't charity Sen. It's not a gift either. Think of it as a contract. Stay alive. Please."

I sighed. Even in this world I owed so much to this man. "...Fine. I accept. But the same applies to you Andy. I will never forgive you for leaving Mills-san alone."

He laughed. "Knowing her, she'd probably find a way to bring me back just to knock some sense into me."

"And feed you her 'special' cookies."

We both grimaced at that.

"Hey, I thought I told you not to talk about that again."

I smiled. "I apologize. But you know that it is true."

He nodded, returning my smile. "So, your [Handle] is [Kisen], huh?"

"Any [Agil] for you, eh? Where did that come from?"

Andy stood up and stretched. "My parents wanted to name me Gilbert at some point."

"…Ah. I see." I glanced at the time display in the corner of my vision. 6:00 PM. "Well then, I suppose I should go. I have spent a large portion of my time here already."

I held out my hand. "Until we meet again [Agil]."

[Agil] grasped it with his own large one and gave me his signature crushing handshake. "See you again [Kisen]."

I smiled. "Yes… Sayonara."

With that final exchange, I turned my back on my only true friend. Perhaps I would see him again. Perhaps I would not. No matter the event, I had said my farewell.

Resupplied and with my new armor, I returned to [Urbus] to rest. The next morning I journeyed to the [Frontline], the [Boss Dungeon] of the seventh floor.

It was foolish, I understood this. Yet, I could not resist the lure, the siren call that drew me towards it. Like a moth to fire.

I knew that I could very well die in there, the [Clearers] leaving me to my [Cursed Fate] and taking advantage of the lack of monster aggression. But I could not resist.

With the [Unmarked Blade] in my left and my [Steel Longsword 5S] in my right, I entered the dungeon.

Continuing with this floor's theme of [Desert], the [Boss Dungeon] was a pyramidal tower with fitting monsters. There were the typical desert variety, simple animals like bats, snakes and scorpions.

And then there were the mythical, mummified corpses that roamed the corridors for unsuspecting explorers and guardian statues that looked half men and half animal, armed with stone weapons of various sorts.

Once I took my first step into the dungeon, I found myself suddenly entering a war against these enemies.

About a dozen snakes bared their fangs and launched towards me, intent on inflicting the deadly [Poison] status. I traced a [Star] with my blades, five slashes meshed into one grid, cutting all that advanced. The snakes fell, polygons drifting into the arid desert air.

The bats attacked next, a black cloud that threatened to overwhelm me. It was met with a trio of overlapping [Stars], linked so closely and yet stretched so wide as to cover the entire flock.

White flashed with gray and then the bats met their snake brethren's fate, fading shapes on the ground.

Yet I was not even close to finished…

"What the- Hey, what's happening!?"

I chanced a look backwards to see a roguish looking man with red hair. He could almost be mistaken for a bandit in his attire. Nevertheless, he seemed to be a leader of the four other warriors that followed him.

An unearthly cacophony of moans resounded through the cavern. I turned back to the front and readied my swords. "What does it look like? A horde of monsters is coming this way."

I advanced as the first undead came into view. It was as grotesque as the ones I had seen before, though this one was at least dry. It was terrible in a different way, the stretched and dried skin inflicting terror due to sheer unnaturalness. The other undead had been horrible due to the state of their bodies, rotting away.

My [Steel Longsword] cut a swathe through the horde, halting their advance for a fraction of a second as the [Unmarked Blade] came in from the left. The combo did little more than delay the inevitable advance, but it was enough for now.

I pulled both blades back and crossed them before charging towards the horde. A wide cross shattered most of the mummies in the first row and heavily damaged those in the second.

Of course heavily damaged only meant 'not dead'.

I found myself overextended and wide open. A miscalculation on my part, one that could have been fatal.

"Fuurinkazan, charge!"

"Eh?"

The players I had seen advanced, hacking through the undead horde. Their red haired leader appeared by my side, fending off the closest of the mummies with a [Scimitar].

"Man, you've got some bad luck to attract all these monsters pal." He bisected a corpse before decapitating another, somehow launching the head to inflict partial damage to a distant foe.

All in all, the sight was surreal and somewhat amusing.

I shrugged. "I guess so. Thanks for the help." I got back to my feet and readied my blades for another round.

The man's reply was the death of another corpse.

A long battle, many experience points and rewards later and the enemies were finally gone.

I leaned against the wall and looked at my unexpected allies. They looked exhausted, but it appeared to be due more to the fact that they had just faced death over a dozen times each than physical exhaustion. Amazing, all things considered.

"Man… you have got to be kidding me. We probably just cleared out the entire pyramid back there! Just how bad IS your luck?"

"Very."

The man took a long look at me then burst out laughing. "Sheesh, you're almost as bad as Kirito. Except that he tends to go looking for hordes of monsters... Ah, I'm Klein by the way, leader of the guild [Fuurinkazan]."

He outstretched his hand.

"[Kisen], a pleasure." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it with as much force as I could muster.

"Yeeowch! What'd you do that for?!"

I tilted my head to the side. "…Is that not how men greet? A test of strength in their grips?"

"Uh…"

I grinned. "Just joking Klein."

He punched my shoulder. "Jerk. Just like Kirito, I swear…"

I found it interesting how Kirito could know a person like this but wrote it off as simple coincidence.

"In any case, what brought you all here? I did not expect other players to appear for…" I checked the time display. 8:30 AM. "Another hour at least."

Klein shrugged. "We haven't gotten much action in boss clearing and thought it'd be good to start."

He called up the dungeon map with a gesture of his hands and showed it to me. "We've even mapped almost the entire floor. The only problem was the horde of monsters hiding everywhere, but seeing as we just took care of that."

He grinned and gave a thumbs up. "We can go fight the boss!"

I gave him a blank look. "I'm offended."

"What?"

"Just joking. Let us go see to that boss now, hm?"

Klein shook his head. "I swear, all you solo players are the same…"

I smirked.

After a long trek through the now empty dungeon and a quick raid of its treasures, I had arrived at the [Boss Chamber] with [Fuurinkazan]. Unfortunately, none of us had any idea what the boss could be for this floor. I had forgotten to obtain that vital detail from Argo and the others were never able to find her.

"Well, I guess that we're going in blind guys." Klein spoke to his men, giving out orders before we entered. "You know the procedure. Tank when you can and leave the heavy hitting to me."

"Yeah, yeah. We gotcha Klein."

"Loud and clear boss!"

"Let's do this!"

"Woohoo!"

I shook my head at their antics. One would think that they were getting ready for a rugby match rather than a deadly [Boss Battle].

"Yo Kisen, you ready for this?"

I shrugged. "Only one way to tell." I could only hope that the boss did not focus on me. Maybe. If I was lucky… Curses.

Well, at least I was fast enough to outmaneuver any monster that lay in wait.

"Then here, we, go!"

With a grunt, each member of Fuurinkazan kicked the [Boss Door], knocking it open with a grand *thud*.

The chamber was large, spacious enough to fit many apartments in it and have room left over. Sand filled the chamber, making up a vast majority of the terrain.

"That's weird… where's the boss?" Klein looked around frantically. "Someone else didn't beat us to it did they?"

I did not respond, focusing instead on the tiny purple [Enemy Cursor] in the floor, rapidly growing larger with each second.

"You might want to take a step back Klein."

"Eh? What do you-"

*Scree*

A large worm, launched through the sand, missing Klein by mere centimeters.

"HOLY DAMN!" Miraculously, Klein managed to land a hit while leaping backwards, dropping the boss's health a marginal amount.

"That's the boss?!"

[The Sandworm] appeared above it in violet letters, along with a very vivid violet marker and three health bars.

"Yes. That is the boss. Frightening, is it not?" I grinned, baring my teeth and blades against the worm's own ring of serrated teeth.

[The Sandworm] was at least fifteen meters in height, and that was only the portion we could see. Unfortunately, its size and serrated teeth made it an intimidating and powerful opponent.

Fortunately, it was nothing more than a simple animal. And I could easily deal with that.

I tensed, ready to move at the slightest inkling that the worm was going to attack me. It shifted, turning its head towards me and let out a cry.

*Scree*

And then it promptly leapt towards Klein.

I blinked in surprise as Klein ran away from the area as fast as he could, worm hot in pursuit. "Well, that was unexpected."

It appeared that [Cursed Fate] did not draw the attention of bosses. How fortunate.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP!"

I obliged, slashing at the beast with my blades. Left, right, up, down. A traced [Arc], a sketched [Star]. I reigned a symphony of steel down against the worm, tearing through its first bar of health.

The rest of Fuurinkazan saw my advance and matched it with their own. In an instant, the worm was down to its second bar of health.

The slight tremor in the ground was the only warning to its next move.

"Everyone, break! Fall back!" Thankfully, my advice was obeyed. A brief second later, spikes emerged along the entirety of the worm's body, lining it with a simultaneous offense and defense.

Had we been a moment too late, we would have been skewered.

"Crap. Bosses are tough in this game, aren't they?" Klein finally had the opportunity to ready his blade, not that it would do any good now. We would never be able to get close enough to damage the thing with our swords. All of us were armored lightly, save for the tanks. And those two used swords as well.

There was no way to defeat the boss at the moment with our current formation. Retreat appeared to be the only option… Of course, that did not account for my skill.

I was hesitant to use it in front of these people, but I trusted Kirito for what he represented: a hero and a Beta Tester. If he knew Klein, then I could be sure he was a good person. Kirito did not seem to be a social type of person after all.

I sheathed my blades. "Nah, this will be an easy win. Watch."

"Yo Kisen… you sure you wanna do that? The boss is kinda sharp you know. And pointy. Isn't it a bad idea to put away, you know, your only way of defense?"

I grasped the hilt of the [Unmarked Blade] with my right hand and focused, staring intently for an opening.

"Uh… Kisen? The boss is kinda getting close now…" Klein gulped.

Wait for it.

*scree*

There.

As [The Sandworm] lifted its body, I struck.

[Sealed Sword] was one of [Cursed Seal]'s abilities. It had taken a nerve-wracking five hundred monsters slain with [Deathmatch] on before I unlocked it. Afterwards I decided that the pros of the skill definitely outweighed the cost of getting it.

It had the very useful attribute of resetting the enemy's skills and stats to what they should be without any [Buffs]. While seemingly useless, I found that it inflicted quite a few interesting effects on certain monsters. Namely that they were suddenly unable to attack at [System Assisted] speeds and strengths.

Of course, I also sealed my ability to use two blades, but I found that I could still easily defeat any opponent with this skill.

It was not quite so useful on the field when I had to face multitudes of enemies, but against a single foe like this, when I even had allies to help fight, it was well worth using.

In one fluid motion, I pulled the [Unmarked Blade] from its sheath and tossed it towards [The Sandworm].

"KISEN! What are you doing?!"

The [Unmarked Blade] soared through the air, the trajectory far from the worm's body. In fact, it appeared that I had discarded it for no reason.

And then it corrected itself mid-flight and pierced into the worm's shadow.

*scree*

At once, the spikes receded, and the worm looked around confused.

*scree*

"There you have it. Let us finish this match, shall we?" I charged at the worm with my [Steel Longsword], leaving Klein and his guild stunned.

"W-well what are you guys waiting for? C'mon!" Klein leapt into the fray, [Scimitar] brandished and gleaming. His fellow guild members followed a heartbeat later.

Needless to say, [The Sandworm] was felled, quite easily I might add.

Congratulations went around the guild. Their enthusiasm was contagious. I found myself even letting out a cheer or two. Not three. That would be undignified.

"Good job Kisen! Who knew you had such an awesome [Sword Skill]!" He punched me on the shoulder. "Had me going for a bit there!"

I smiled. "All in a day's work Klein."

He laughed. "Of course, of course! Well, we're going to activate the [Teleport] now. You coming with?"

I shook my head. "I am fine. Go ahead. You did most of the work."

Klein frowned. "Don't be ridiculous! You did most of the work man! Stopping that worm dead in its track with your skill, telling us when and how to avoid. Man, we'd be dead without you!"

Similar remarks sounded from his guild members.

"See? My guys all agree! So come on!" Klein offered his hand. It was… tempting. To advance with these warriors and not worry about strength. To not have to worry about players attacking in my sleep. To not have to fight against the monsters alone.

Tempting… but I had chosen my path.

I gave him a small smile. "Honestly, go ahead. I give this honor to you, my first friends in Aincrad."

Klein's eyes widened for a moment before he burst out in a wide grin. "Alright then! If you insist!" He turned back towards his guild. "You heard the man! C'mon troops! Let's hurry up and activate that telly!"

And then they were gone, leaving me alone in the empty chamber.

I walked over to the [Unmarked Blade] and drew it from sand. I checked the time next. 10 AM. Other players would be appearing soon. It would be best if I left before they arrived.

"You! Again!"

It appeared that I was too late.

"Why hello noob. How pleasant to meet you once more."

That spiky haired thug. The incompetent buffoon who dared to sleight me, condemn the beta testers and forced Kirito into exile. Scum. That was who had called out.

"The name's Kibaou you Beater!" His words were like a growl. Fierce, but no bite.

A few other players were with him, all those that had spoken out against Kirito at the end of the first boss battle.

"Oh? Mm, I think I like noob better. It describes your lowly being quite well I would think." I tossed away all facsimiles of civility, showing my cold disdain in full.

The other players flinched, but [Kibaou] scoffed. "Tch, you think that scares me? And did you think you could get away?"

He laughed. The man had the audacity to laugh. At me. Me.

"After your brave speech, what did you do? Nothing. Five floors were cleared, and where were you? That's right, gone." He smirked. "Coward."

Coward. He called me a coward.

"Yeah! A coward!"

"A coward and a beater!

"Pathetic!"

The other players called out as well.

These scum. They had the audacity to speak to me like that?

"Well, I guess I have to give you some credit for beating this boss. But still, I think we all know what fate a Beater like you deserves, hm?" Kibaou grinned, his teeth bared like some savage animal. "Death is too good for you."

He and his men charged, weapons glowing with sword skills at the ready.

Coward. Beater. Pathetic. These players, these scum, these LOWLIFES believed they had the right to judge me? To scorn me and then now act as my executioners?

I snapped.

"Ha. Haha. HahahahAHAHAHAHA."

A system message stating [Deathmatch] had been enabled appeared in my vision. Good. These scum could not leave this place alive.

The players flinched at my countenance, as expected. They were meeting their executioner.

"What the-? I can't move…?" Kibaou was frozen by his fear, cowardice.

"How fitting that you would fall to the only restriction of [Deathmatch]. One cannot falter or think of retreat in battle. To do so is to forfeit your own life to your opponent."

A step.

For once, fear showed in the man's eyes.

"W-wait. You can't seriously be thinking of doing this. I mean… we were just joking! Honestly!"

Another step. One more to go.

"P-please! Stop! I swear, I won't-"

"Die." I took the last step and swung my [Steel Longsword]. The scum did not deserve a death by my [Unmarked Blade].

"Heeeeeeee-"

Kibaou's scream was cut off when his hp reached zero, turning his body into shards of light.

I turned to the other players… no. Scum. People like them did not deserve life. I had no doubt. They were responsible for the deaths of many innocents. I had no regrets.

A sonata of screams resounded as I attacked each player, sundering their life force.

A minute passed, and then there was silence.

I took a look at the stairs to the next level. Klein and his guild should have ascended long ago.

The other [Clearers] would arrive soon. It was best that I left.

I opened my [Inventory] and selected one of the [Teleport Crystals] Agil gave me. I did not feel like fighting my way out of this place. And I needed a nice long bath.

It materialized in the palm of my hand. I gave the geometric gem a cursory glance before holding it to the sky.

"[Teleport: Urbus]"

With those words, I crushed the crystal and vanished leaving nothing behind.

I would later notice that [Cursed Seal] had gained five levels, one for each death I inflicted.

I would also notice that I did not care. It only made me stronger after all.

* * *

A/N: Whoa. I just wrote this. Epic. Beyond Epic. I...I have no words on what to say. Yeah... um, review if you liked it, have comments, or want to give criticism. I hope you liked it though. I sure had a hell of a time writing this. Especially the end. Yeah, thanks for reading. Until next time.

Ah. One more thing. I've created a thread for this story in ToumaFF's SAO Fandum Nexus Forum. It has a lot of info on my interpretation of Aincrad and its world, so do take a look sometime. There are also a lot of other interesting threads there as well, especially on other SAO stories I highly recommend.

P.S. Deathmatch doesn't mark Sen as a criminal due to calling the [Duel] flag. It has unique conditions, such as freezing those that try to flee or hesitate and letting only one escape alive, but otherwise is a regular [Duel]. Oh, of course only Sen knows this. The other players never know.


	10. AN: End of Volume 1

A/N: End

This is the end of volume one of this series. I had intended for this to be longer, but I honestly can't continue it without bringing Kisen's story to an abrupt and unsatisfying end while following the theme I intended to start with. I thank all of you again for reading this, but for now Kisen's story is at a halt. Apologies.

On the other side, I will be continuing his journey in other volumes. While this was shorter, the next will be closer to 70000 words to match the first SAO volume. Think of this as Aria of the Starless Night if you will.

The next installment will be called An Empty Life: Darkened Path and follows the consequences of Kisen's actions in killing Kibaou and his lackeys. Unfortunately for him, Kibaou's reputation hadn't gotten quite as bad as it eventually did... not to mention that the memorial of the players listed the causes of death. As a result, Laughing Coffin springs up much earlier, PKers run rampant and Aincrad becomes that much more dangerous...

In other news, I'm going to be working on two new stories. The first is one where Kirito meets the Black Cats in real life as a part of their computer club. The other is a surprise that will be unveiled and likely finished around the New year.

Thanks again for reading, all of you, and I hope to see you again soon.


	11. Alternate Entry: The Prince of Swords

[Alternate Entry: The Prince of Swords]

* * *

It was strange.

**_[Players, welcome to my world.]_**

I had heard this before.

**_[My name is Kayaba Akihiko. Right now, I am the only person who can control this world.]_**

I thought it was done.

**_ [I think that most of you have discovered the fact that the [Log Out] button has disappeared from the main menu. This is not a bug; it is a feature of «Sword Art Online»]_**

Months had passed since that had been first discovered.

**_ [Until you get to the top of this castle, you will not be able to log out]_**

So why was I here again?

**_[...also, the disruption or dismantling of the Nerve Gear from the outside is strictly forbidden. If these things are attempted...]_**

I had accepted that fact. Grown accustomed to it.

**_[...the signal sensors in your Nerve Gear will emit a strong electromagnetic pulse, destroying your brain and stopping all of your basic functions]_**

Yes, I knew that. And the hand mirror item, I had used it once before. Again, my gray eyes stared back at me. My dark brown hair pulled to one side. I was shocked, just like everyone around me. But not for the same reasons.

**_ [You will all most probably be wondering, 'Why?' Why am I - the creator of both the Nerve Gear and SAO, Kayaba Akihiko- doing something like this? Is this a sort of terrorist attack? Is he doing this to ransom us?]_**

No, I knew why. A prodigy like you... the world was empty as well, wasn't it?

**_[None of these is the reason I am doing this. Not only that, but now for me, there is no longer a reason or a purpose in doing this. The reason is because... this situation itself was my purpose in doing this. To create and watch this world is the only reason I have created the Nerve Gear and SAO. And now, everything has been realized]_**

Yes, that's right. Your life had no purpose except this. That was not your reality... this was.

**_[...Now, I have finished the official tutorial for «Sword Art Online». Players- I wish you luck.]_**

Those words sparked the chaos, just as I remembered it. Screams of disbelief, of despair. None of acceptance. Around me, the players acted out against the declaration of their fate.

I sighed and walked away from the crowd. "I swear, the [System] has it in for me..."

xXxXx

Two weeks had passed since then. I had determined two things. One, I had somehow ended back up at the start of this [Death Game]. Whether it was through a quantum quirk, quite possible considering the proximity of the [NerveGear] with my brain, that sent my consciousness back in time or a miracle, I had no idea. It didn't matter. Either way, it was doubtful that I could return to where and when I was before.

The second thing I learned was that I had kept [Cursed Seal]. Even being sent across time, it seemed that I was doomed to carry that skill with me. Unfortunately, that was the only thing that had carried over with my... journey. Fortunately, I could disable the skills when I didn't want to use them. At least there were some small fortunes to be gained from this journey.

I had regained my initial equipment set for this floor, selling my armor to buy a [Copper Sword] to be used in tandem with the initial [Small Sword], and began hunting immediately after leaving the crowd. [Cursed Seal] helped a lot in that regard with [Cursed Fate] forcing monsters to attack me.

My copper sword cleaved through the last enemy, a [Greater Boar], and I let out a sigh in relief. I lowered my blades and opened my menu to deactivate my skills. I did not want to be attacked on my way back to town. The [System] knows how many times that has occurred and I definitely did not want to add to that count while I could avoid it.

"Amazing..."

I spun towards the voice, hands palmed on my blades. I had assumed there was no one in the area. Curses, I should have known better. Now, to fight or flight? It is doubtful that there would be a player with as much experience as myself at this point, so fight would end in my favor. On the other hand, forcing an encounter would likely trigger [Deathmatch] and cause me to kill...

As I was contemplating my course of action, I realized who I was facing.

A black haired swordsman, effeminate and yet carrying an air of confidence around him. He, like myself, wore two blades. He stood protectively in front of a cloaked figure, who wore a rapier by their side.

"Eh? Kirito? Cousin? What are you doing out here?"

I was surprised at their presence and spoke out of turn. I realized my mistake, but the words had already been said.

Kirito narrowed his eyes. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" He paused. "Wait, cousin?"

"Ah, sorry. You looked like somebody I know." I rubbed the back of my head and gave the two a sheepish grin, acting a fool. Inwardly, I cringed. How could I have forgotten? And I was supposed to be a prodigy... hah. I suppose it can be excused. Anybody would have slipped up if they were sent back in time. I was sure that even Kayaba would have if he was sent back to before he made this realm.

"The name's Kisen. Er, I'm glad you found my battle exciting, but if there's nothing else, I'd like to go. I'm a bit tired after all of that fighting."

I moved past them and started to walk away. This should not have happened. At this rate, things will be changed irrevocably... ah, who am I jesting? I had already changed things when I chose to wait those extra days to fight. And I hadn't encountered that cactus head or his friends either. Also, Kirito wore two blades... Two blades?

I took a glance back at the swordsman. He was... different than I was used to. More confident and less haunted. Also more... relaxed? Unfortunately, I did not have much time to contemplate the fact as he met my eyes and spoke.

"Wait, you're heading back to town right?"

I gave a hesitant nod. "Yes, I am. Is something the matter?"

He cast a glance at Asuna and looked like he wanted to say something, but then he shook his head. "Er, never mind. Stay safe, alright? You might be skilled, but attacking a horde of monsters like that is a bit reckless, you know?"

I laughed. If he knew what kind of situations I had gotten into... "Yeah, I got it. Take care Kirito, Asuna."

I realized that I had slipped up again. This whole situation would take some getting used to...

"Eh?!"

That was definitely Asuna. I hadn't realized it earlier since I was still tense from combat, but there was no mistaking her feminine voice. I sprinted off before either of them could respond.

"Ah. My life is never easy, is it...?"

xXxXx

I unequipped my blades as I entered the town. Hopefully, not too many people had seen me fight. Hopefully.

I sighed. At this point, I was only deluding myself. I had been fighting for over an hour. Of course someone would have seen me. But maybe if I hid my blades–

"Ah, there you are!"

Another familiar voice. Feminine with a slight tease behind that tone. That could be only one person.

I turned and gave a small smile to Argo. She looked the same as ever, whiskers and all.

"Um, do I know you?" I had to be careful. Argo would definitely catch any mistakes I make. While it was doubtful that she'd jump to the conclusion I was a time traveler (at least, that's what I thought I was), it was still not a good idea to give her any unnecessary information.

She looked affronted. "You don't know who I am? Geez, were you under a rock this whole time?"

I scratched my head and laughed. "Ehe, kinda. I was holed up in an inn for the past few weeks." Avoiding the first and answering the second question. Misdirection and deflection.

Argo sighed. "Whatever. Anyway, you're Kisen right?"

"Yes?"

She gave me a scrutinizing look. "You don't look like someone who could wipe out a horde of high class monsters... Anyway, Ki-bou, er Kirito, wanted me to pass on a message to you. The first boss information meeting will take place tomorrow morning outside the city of beginnings by the large pond near the southern gates." She grinned. "That'll be 500 col."

Interesting, so Kirito was more of a leader this time around. I would definitely go to that meeting, if only to see how different the swordsman was. Perhaps I had not gone back in time after all, but rather to an alternate dimension. That was a very intriguing thought.

"Ahem. My pay?" Argo tapped her foot impatiently and had her hand out. Well, if she wanted to act like that, I think it would be fair play if I did the same.

"Your pay? Miss, I don't know what you've been told but you should be paying me."

Argo was taken aback, obviously unused to this reaction. Good, all the more fun.

"E-excuse me? I'm the one who gave you that information!"

I laughed. "Excuse you? I'm afraid that'll be 100 col my dear."

"100 col- What are you playing at?!"

I gave her a blank look. "Isn't it obvious? I'm a host." I made a dramatic pose. "Look at this face, this well sculpted body..." I flexed my muscles and noticed Argo following my motions with a small blush. Yes, misdirection tactics are working splendidly.

"You should be paying me for being in your very presence. Of course, since you didn't know that I'll be willing to let it slide this time."

I sidled closer to her and cupped her chin. "But I can make it worth your while... for 300 col."

I leaned back and dodged the incoming slap.

Argo was furious and a dangerous shade of red. "You... you...!"

I held up my hands. "Haha, just kidding Argo. Here you go, 1500 col. 500 for the info and 1000 for your reaction. It was definitely worth it."

I opened a trade menu and sent the funds, confirming the offer straightaway. Argo looked conflicted, stuck between rage and shock at how much I was willing to give her.

"You should accept you know, I'm a busy man."

She growled and then let out a sigh, all her tension gone. It seemed the prospect of profit overrode her anger.

"You're no fun. I'm telling Ki-bou!"

I received the notice that the transaction was completed and walked away. "Go ahead, I'm sure it'll be an amusing conversation."

"Stupid show-off..."

I laughed at her parting words and made my way towards the inn. These were interesting times, much better than my first experience. Tomorrow should be even better.

xXxXx

I woke early the next morning and headed to the meeting spot, taking a place within the crowd of players after enough arrived.

As I had thought, the information meeting was very interesting indeed. Kirito was vastly different in this timeline, or dimension. He had organized forty two players, including myself. It was a good amount, if not less than the forty four originally present. There were quite a few unfamiliar faces though, and even some unexpected ones. I could see Lisbeth, Asuna and Argo in the crowd. There was a small girl as well, with her hair in twin tails. Yes, it was vastly different than last time.

In any case, his speech began somewhat similar to Diabel's had been, thanking everyone for their arrival and stating the purpose of the meeting. Of course, things heavily diverged from there.

That cactus haired player that I disliked (I really should get rid of him soon) called Kirito out on his qualifications. Surprisingly, he didn't shirk or flinch back at the challenge. He even revealed his status as a beta tester preemptively. But what truly impressed me was his words after that.

"Pathetic," he had called them. And then he went on to state a position similar to my own, reprimanding the players for shifting the blame on the testers and not looking at themselves.

A grin never left my face, even after the players dispersed. In fact, it grew even wider as I saw no less than three girls approach him after the meeting to give him words of encouragement.

Argo, Lisbeth, and the small girl whose name turned out to be Silica.

I stepped forward to congratulate him on a job well done, but someone else beat me to him. A familiar cloaked figure bearing a rapier. For a moment, I wondered what Asuna had to say to Kirito. And then she spoke.

"Please take responsibility."

"KIRITO, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY COUSIN?"

That was it. While I approved of their relationship, this was too far and most definitely too early. A duel, yes that would do it. Death match might be a bit extreme, but it wouldn't be too troublesome in this case...

"Eh?!"

Four voices echoed in surprise, one louder than the others. "Cousin...? Do I know you?"

I dropped my hands. "...What?"

xXxXx

A round table. The four girls, along with Kirito and I, were seated around it. We had come here, to this cafe, to sort out the situation between us. At the moment, Kirito tried his best to avoid eye contact with any of us. The girls took turns glaring at Kirito and looking at me in wonder. Asuna even more so.

Argo rubbed her forehead and looked at me. "Let me get this straight Ki-kun. You think Asuna here is your cousin?"

She had taken to calling me that like she used to. It seemed that my little scene earlier had endeared me to her.

I nodded. "I don't think so, I know so. It's quite hard to mistake members from our family. We're quite distinguished."

"Asuna-chan, is this true?"

My cousin gave a meek nod, keeping her eyes on me as she did.

"Yes. But..."

The arrival of the waitress brought the conversation to a halt as we each grabbed our refreshments.

I took a sip from my glass. Tangy juice, yet somehow both sweet and sour at the same time. Unidentifiable taste, but uniquely flavored. I wondered for a moment if I could recreate it later on. There was a fruit that had similar properties somewhere on the fifth floor I believed...

Asuna took a sip from her drink before continuing. "You can't be my cousin."

I raised my brow. "What do you mean Asuna? It's me. Sen. The heir to the family line? Gem of our enterprise?"

She shook her head.

I turned and looked at the other girls. "You all know who I am, right? It is hard to miss me."

I had slipped into my formal way of speech without realizing it. Despite that, each shook their head. It was strange. Usually, I was identified on the spot by females. Granted, I had done my best to hide my face before so it had not occurred quite as frequently. Still, there should have been at least a flash of recognition.

"You can't be my cousin." Asuna spoke and turned her head to the side. "You look like him... but you can't be. Sen... he committed suicide three years ago."

Everyone at the table snapped their heads toward me at those words.

I gave them a blank look. "Well, this is unexpected."

"...I'll say." Kirito spoke up from his side of the table. "But, er. Just to be clear, I didn't do... that with Asuna. I just helped her out a bit."

At that point, the conversation shifted back towards Kirito, but Asuna's words still echoed in my mind.

_He committed suicide three years ago._

But that must be false. I still exist here. I think, therefore I am. I clearly remember being alive three years ago. The fact that I was present here meant that I did not commit suicide. Yet, the fact remained that Asuna paled as if she had seen a ghost every time she turned my way.

Was it possible that I did not exist here?

Perhaps. While taking my life would be an extreme course of action, my life had been quite dull three years ago. If I recalled correctly, that had been around the time that I realized I was missing something in life. I eventually got over it by throwing myself into various projects, but what if I hadn't?

What if I gave up?

The name of my skill, the sole reminder of my original time came to mind. [Cursed Seal]... and a sub skill, [Cursed Fate]. Perhaps it was not chance that I came upon that blade and skill. Perhaps... I really was cursed. And perhaps I am dead here.

But then, what am I?

"Sen."

A phantom? An imprint of a mind left in stasis?

"Ki-kun!"

Or perhaps this is all a dream, and I still exist in my timeline.

"Kisen!"

Perhaps... no, there were too many scenarios. And it mattered not in any case.

"Oi, Ki-kun! Stop spacing out!"

I looked up and realized that everyone was staring at me with various degrees of concern. It was... touching.

I grinned at Argo. "Sorry, I was busy imagining the wonderful evening I could have with Argo-chan tonight."

That brought a round of laughter from the others and a blush from Argo.

"You... not again!" She crossed her arms and pouted. "You owe me for that Ki-kun! It's not fair!"

"Fine, fine. Don't worry about it Argo, I'll make it up to you later."

Another round of laughter ensued as the implications of my words settled in. Argo's blush deepened, but she nodded. "You'd better! ...Meanie."

"Anyway, what were you guys talking about? I didn't catch it."

"Ah." Lisbeth answered me. "We were wondering if you would help out in the boss fight with us. With you here, we have a full party..."

I smiled. "Is that all? Of course I'll help. It's my duty after all."

Kirito quirked his eyebrow. "Duty?"

"Why of course. I'm a knight and knights protect fair ladies like these. Ah, I'll make an exception for you Kirito since you're close enough."

The black swordsman covered his face with his hand and sighed while the girls laughed at his dismay.

Ah. It was strange... I would not be acting like this before. And I did not have the obsessive need for strength that I was accustomed to. Was this what it meant to have companions?

I felt a true smile cross my face. It was comforting and quite enjoyable having companions. I decided then. It did not matter how I arrived here or if I existed. As long as I could keep smiling like this, the answer to the question of my being did not matter. I did not care. For once, I did not have to be the blood knight. I could simply be a knight. A knight for my companions, the prince and his fair ladies...

* * *

A/N: So I was bored and saw that someone had written a spin off of ToumaFF's Prince of Swords. That got me thinking along the wild lines of what it would be like if Kisen appeared there and voila. Hopefully, this was enjoyable and somewhat believable.

Not too much except the intro, but I hope it was at least somewhat fun to read. No news on the next installment of this yet, although I have started on a Saber Kirito fic where Kirito is summoned as a Servant in the Fifth Holy Grail War in Fate/Stay Night. The Black Cats fic got shelved, apologies on that but other things caught my eye.

Don't expect any more extra chapters to this story, this is probably a one time thing.

In any case, if you're looking for more stories to read in the meantime, I would recommend these following, in no particular order:

The Prince of Swords by ToumaFF. A must read, though you likely already know about it. Apparently, it's been recommended on Tvtropes.

Artificial Mirror by Victory3144. Formerly known as TAIC, it's a quite good read that follows Kirito and an OC that appears to be a female version of him. Kayaba is doing even more plotting and it's overall quite mysterious.

Swords of the Living Dead by Nanaya88. Zombies and SAO. I assure you, it's better than it sounds. Check it out. It even features Sinon!

Wings of Seraph by Liexi. I'll admit, I'm a bit partial to this story since I beta it, but I think it's quite good. An alternate universe story where there are Elves, Humans and Half-elves. It follows Kirito and the guild he's in, the Wings of Seraph primarily.

Conflict by Ourania Aella. An interesting story where Kayaba thought bigger and created an even more in depth and expanded VRMMORPG. At least, that's the basic premise.

Fairy Dance of Death by Catsy. Another fic that's also been recommended on TVtropes. The first actually in the SAO section. Anyway, it's an AU reboot where Kayaba focused more on Fantasy elements and the first VRMMORPG was an expanded Alfheim Online.

Also, check out the SAO Fandom Nexus if you haven't already. There are quite a few interesting discussions there, along with other would be writers of the SAO fandom.


End file.
